


Three Seconds

by Secchar



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: All angst is Yuuri angst, Alternate Universe - High School, Comedy, It Starts With Phichit, M/M, Phichit/Chris bromance, Popular Viktor, Practical Yuuri, Slow Burn, Some Victor angst slipped in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-07 02:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11049348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secchar/pseuds/Secchar
Summary: Logically, it just doesn't make sense, and God, if that isn't annoying.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HI!!!!  
> I hope you enjoy this. It's a concept I played with vaguely over a couple of years, but I thought it fit Yuuri and Viktor. Thanks for reading!!!
> 
> I also, I think, invented a term used by Phichit in this chapter. Here's what I mean by it
> 
> Natural Followers: People who follow accounts based on their own decision without outside influence, so no follow for follow or pay for follow or, in my case, a bunch of porn bots

Phichit is overdramatic. Painfully so for some, but not for Yuuri, who quite enjoys the contrast with his own subdued nature. Of course, that isn’t to say that Yuuri is immune to Phichit’s melodramatic ways. Sometimes Yuuri can find Phichit’s exuberance... troublesome. Like that time when they were seven and Phichit cried for an hour because he wanted a hamster even though he had just bought said hamster. Or when they were twelve and Phichit cried when he received a DVD of "The King and The Skater". He already owned four copies of it. And then there's now, at seventeen, when Phichit crashes into Yuuri and painfully grips his upper arm.

"Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri!!! Did you hear that awful rumor about me?"

Yuuri carefully rescues his arm from Phichit's clutches. He gives Phichit a bemused smile. "Do you mean the one that says you eat your own hamsters? I mean it's one of the weirder rumors I've heard about you, but I don't think think anyone believes it. Though, granted, someone told me that they had it on good authority that you did this. So, take that as you will."

Phichit shakes his head so furiously his entire body shakes with him. "Not that rumor. We both know I could never eat my children. I'm talking about the rumor that says I pay for the amount of followers I have on Instagram."

Yuuri doesn't say anything. He stares expectantly at Phichit.

Phichit enjoys a good dramatic pause. But it has to be a Good dramatic pause. Phichit flinches at pauses that go on too long or not long enough to the point where they shouldn't even be considered pauses. And Phichit is a devout believer that every conversation deserves a pause. A true pause, a pause worthy of an Oscar, a pause that will make people lean forward in anticipation. So Phichit has done his research. A Good pause is three seconds. Four seconds is too long, but three is perfect. The first second and a half is for people to process the pause and the last second and a half is for people to lean forward. 

So Yuuri leans forward. 

Phichit's fit to burst when he speaks. "If people believe it, that drops the amount of natural followers I have."

Three seconds. Yuuri's about to fall he's leaning forward so much. 

"Which makes Other Yuri the number one Instagrammer at our school since he would have the most natural followers!!!"

Yuuri rocks back on his feet and grimaces. " Other Yuri? Really? I love him and everything, but all he does is post pictures of himself wearing different animal prints. You're much more diverse in your posting."

Phichit's hands latch onto Yuuri's face. "I know! I take people on adventures with my posts. I am the true artist. I can't have this rumor ruining my credit!" Phichit is practically hyperventilating in his distress. 

Yuuri cover's Phichit's hands with his own and leans his forehead against Phichit's. "Hey. Come on, match your breath with mine. In for eight, hold for four, out for eight."

It's a quiet two minutes as the boys breathe together. It's only when Phichit leans away that Yuuri drops his hands. He smiles. "Are you feeling better?"

Phichit shrugs. "A little, but I still feel like this is a personal attack on my honor."

Yuuri snorts in amusement. A calm Phichit is still a dramatic Phichit. 

"Okay, well let's think this through. Since it is a rumor and this entire school is a rumor mill, at most it will only last a week."

"But if people believe the information heard, it becomes a fact and not a rumor."

"Doesn't make it a fact, but I see your point. Uh, do you know how long the rumor's been circulating?"

"I don't think that long. Minami told me and he's usually one of the early sources."

Yuuri grins. "That's great then! If it's still early in its circulation you can bump it out with a new rumor."

Phichit finds himself grinning along with Yuuri. Creating a new rumor is right up his alley. It feeds his soul. "Well it's got to be big. And I mean really big. Uh, we could say that Georgi's girlfriend broke up with him." Yuuri doesn't even get to respond before Phichit is shaking his head. "No, that would destroy him. We can't start that."

"He feels so much," Yuuri agrees.

Phichit grimaces. "I don't want something that could potentially hurt anybody. I'd rather let Other Yuri be number one, even though I'm the true number one."

Yuuri watches Phichit wrap his arms around himself as he struggles between being number one and not hurting anybody else. He frowns. Phichit lives for his social media. It's how he stays in contact with his family back home and it's always been a source of national and personal pride for him that he, the only Thai student in an international high school, is the social media king. Yuuri would hate for Phichit to lose it. So he casts around for a big, but relatively harmless rumor.

His eyes land on Mila Babicheva, the biggest gossip in school after Chris Giacometti. 

"Start one about me."

Phichit's eyes practically bug out. "What?"

Feeling more confident in his growing plan, Yuuri repeats, "Start one about me."

"I couldn't do that. You're my best friend."

"It won't be harmful if that's what you're worried about. Remember that rumor our freshman year about that Brazilian girl and that American kid?"

Phichit nods slowly. "Kind of. They were caught in a broom closet."

"Yeah, but the biggest facet of the scandal was the class disparity. She was a scholarship student and he was one of the richest guys in school."

"So?"

Yuuri gestures to himself in his ill-fitted secondhand uniform and busted up sneakers that had once belonged to his older sister, Mari. "It is I, your yearly scholarship student."

"You're going to make out with someone in a broom closet?"

"I don't think we have to go quite that far. I think if we say that I have a crush on the richest guy in school then we'll get the same effect. Everyone will think it's hilarious that the poor kid would even deign to think about the rich kid."

"That makes you sound awful, and I would never put you through that."

Yuuri shrugs. "It's a big, but harmless rumor. It's just what we need. Besides, it's not a big deal."

And it truly isn't. Logically, Yuuri knows that the rumor won't last long. No more than a week like he said. He's also privy to the way rumors tend to circulate, and he'll bet that by the second day that the rumor will have boiled down from "Yuuri Katsuki" to "a Japanese kid" and there's fourteen of them currently. Most importantly, he knows to keep his distance from the rumor itself. He won't get his emotions involved over something so trivial and untrue. No, it's not a big deal.

"I don't know, Yuuri."

"Come on, Phichit. I'll be fine. Who is the richest kid in school anyway?"

"JJ Leroy."

Now that makes Yuuri pause. He doesn't necessarily like JJ. They had Art II together last year, and Yuuri had disliked the way JJ gloated over his own artwork and only his own artwork. And logically speaking, JJ's just vain enough to confront every Japanese student in order to find the one who has a crush on him. JJ will not work.

Yuuri shakes his head with a grimace. "Ugh, never mind. Whose the most popular?"

Phichit doesn't hesitate. "Viktor Nikiforov."

Viktor Nikiforov is someone Yuuri has always acknowledged as existing, but never really noticed beyond a cursory curiosity. Viktor is charismatic and objectively attractive. He goes to the Ice Castle everyday to skate, but Yuuri only knows that because of Yuuko.

The longer Yuuri thinks on it, though, the more he becomes aware that he has heard many students voice a desire to be with Viktor. If Yuuri were to add his voice, it would make no difference to Viktor. But while it won't make a difference to Viktor, it will make a difference to the student body if Yuuri tells the right person.

Yuuri's eyes land on Mila again.

"He'll work. Our social ranking may not be as different as mine and JJ's class ranking, but it'll work."

"But what if Viktor hears?"

"So what? He won't care. Dozens of kids like him. I'm just another anonymous face. Even if he does somehow notice, like I said, the rumor will be gone in a week. Besides JJ, whose enough of a dick to confront someone about a crush?"

Phichit still looks reluctant. "I don't know, Yuuri."

Yuuri gives him an adoring smile. "Will you feel better if your rumor is gone?"

Phichit doesn't move. 

Three seconds pass.

He nods slowly.

Yuuri punches his shoulder lightly. "Then it's worth it."

* * *

Yuuri waits until after fifth period where he shares Literature with Mila. As the students start to leave the room, Yuuri hangs back and waits for Mila to finish packing up, which takes a long time. For all her reputation as a gossip, she's very studious. She always has three notebooks out in class: one for vocabulary, one for notes, and one for homework. As well as an extensive system of highlighters and colored pens that Yuuri hasn't quite figured out yet. As a result, it takes her forever to pack up thus making her the last one to leave the room. It's a fact that makes Yuuri extremely grateful considering what he is about to do.

"Hey Mila, do you have a minute?"

Mila turns around and gives Yuuri an small, but genuine smile. "Yeah sure. What's up, Katsuki?"

Yuuri gulps. Suddenly this seemed like a bad idea. Even though he had planned this down to the disappointed shoulder slump he would do when he walked out the door, his nerves were beginning to get the better of him. He could do this. He knew he could. This was for Phichit. His best friend, Phichit. His practically-a-brother, Phichit. He takes a deep breath and smiles hopefully.

"Uhh, this is kind of out of the blue, but I wanted to know if Viktor has ever talked about me?"

Confusion is evident on Mila's face from the moment Yuuri says "Viktor". Yuuri isn't surprised in the least. In the handful of times that they've talked, Mila and Yuuri have never really ventured beyond their shared love of ice skating and Jeopardy.

Yuuri almost feels bad as he watches her smile fall with a despondent shake of her head. "I'm sorry, Katsuki. He never has."

Yuuri does his planned shoulder drop. It's not a natural movement. It's too sharp and forced, an anomalistic movement from Yuuri's graceful body. But Mila doesn't notice. She just watches Yuuri pityingly as he makes himself walk with slow, dragged footsteps out the door. 

Once Yuuri is sure that he's in the clear, he straightens his spine and walks quickly in the opposite direction of where Mila's next class is. He feels jittery, and his hands can't stop shaking, but he did it.

* * *

Surprisingly, it's Other Yuri who mentions Viktor to him first. It's the next day and Yuuri's holding an open box of cookies his mom had made. Yuuri's leaning against the wall, trying to recover from a brutal Chemistry pop quiz when he absentmindedly notices a hand reach out and take a cookie.

"I can't believe your mother had such a failure of a son."

Yuuri's never quite understood his own feelings for Other Yuri. Other Yuri is mean, blunt, and caustic in most interactions, but despite all this, Yuuri's always felt a very strong affection for his underclassman. His parents have too. The cookies Yuuri's holding are Other Yuri's favorite: Espresso Double Chocolate Chip. His mom had made them especially for Other Yuri, but Yuuri had learned long ago to never just hand them over. The key was to never offer Other Yuri anything. Other Yuri would be more inclined to take it if he thought that it wasn't his. And for every verbal barb Other Yuri throws out, it is imperative that you just accept it and move on. Other Yuri eventually gets upset if he thinks you believe him and will usually give a backdoor compliment to make up for his caustic remarks.

"I am. I'm going to an expensive high school that drains them of money and I never help out at the onsen. I'm the worst." Yuuri has to clench his jaw to keep himself from smiling. He can't show amusement otherwise Other Yuri will kick him and Other Yuri is wearing combat boots today.

Other Yuri scoffs. "How can you say you’re the worst when Hitler existed? God, you're so conceited. The world doesn't revolve around you, you know."

Yuuri nods and picks up a cookie to take a bite. Other Yuri steals it and pushes the whole thing into his mouth with a self-satisfied smirk. Yuuri frowns at the spot where his cookie used to be.

"I know. There are a billion more people important than me. At most, I just waste oxygen for someone more important."

Other Yuri blanches at the negativity coming from Yuuri's mouth, but he quickly covers it with a sly grin.

"I'm glad you realize your worth. Too bad no one else does. I've had three people tell me this morning that they heard that you have a crush on Viktor. Don't they have more important things to talk about?"

Yuuri's surprise at Other Yuri's comment is genuine. He had not realized that Mila would spread it so fast. It's good that it has spread so fast, but still.

"So?"

"Viktor? You can't have a crush on him. He may be popular now, but I'm coming for him. I'm way better than him. The only people who have a crush on him anyway are plebians."

Yuuri nods seriously. "So what you're saying is that I should set myself above the crowd. I should give him these cookies."

No sooner than he's done speaking does Other Yuri wrench the cookie box away from him. "These are mine now."

Yuuri barely stifles a giggle as Other Yuri walks away. 

* * *

Next, unsurprisingly, is Phichit, who bounds up and encases him in a bear hug.

"Thanks Yuuri, I've heard nothing of that awful rumor from yesterday."

Yuuri shrugs, "I told you. It's no problem."

Phichit hums happily. "Still, you're the best friend I could ever ask for. Everyone I've talked to today has mentioned that you like Viktor. You're seriously the best."

Three seconds.

"You know what this needs."

Another three seconds.

"A commemorative photo with my best friend."

Yuuri barely has time to react before Phichit's squishing their cheeks together and taking a picture. Yuuri smiles at the delighted grin on Phichit's face as he examines the photo.

"I'm going to post this with the caption 'I couldn't do anything without my best friend #numberone'. My followers will think I'm just talking about you, but we'll know about the second hidden meaning."

"Oh you mean, the one where Other Yuri is really the social media king?"

Yuuri barely manages to stay on his feet as Phichit tackles him.

"YUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRIII!!!"

* * *

 Third is Yuuko, who graduated last year. She's working the front desk of the Ice Castle when Yuuri gets there for his shift. Even though Yuuri has Mari, Yuuko has made herself Yuuri's official sister. Technically his third sister. Minako also likes to butt into his personal life outside the ballet studio.

But Yuuko, unlike Minako and Mari, is gentler and softer all around. She pushes him gently in the right direction and will stay back if he asks, but is always willing to listen. When Yuuri was fourteen and had his first panic attack, it had been him and Yuuko on the ice alone. Panicking over Yuuri's panic attack, she had done the only thing she could think to do. She skated. Slow lazy circles around Yuuri. The soft  _shck-shck_ seemed deafening in the rink occupied only by Yuuri's quick hiccuped breaths. Slowly Yuuri had matched his breathing to the soft  _shck-shck_. 

Yuuko had never brought it up and Yuuri had never mentioned it. He had never quite known what set him off that day, and was loathe to talk about something he was so unsure of. Yuuko understood and didn't push him about it, even though after that day, she kept a closer eye on him.

"You'll never guess what I heard about you Yuuri." Yuuko turns around to face him as Yuuri drops his back on the work table and picks up a skate to look at its blade. He pushes one finger gingerly against its edge. It's completely dull. Yuuri tsks softly before replying. "Is it about my excellent sharpening skills?"

"You're average at best, and no. A group of girls came in here yesterday and I overheard them talking about a certain someone having a crush on Viktor Nikiforov."

Yuuri smiles softly. After being confronted about it all day, the fact that Yuuko, who isn't even in high school anymore, knows, is laughable. "So I've heard. Did one of the girls have red hair?"

"Uh, I think so."

So Mila hadn't waited long before she began telling people. Yuuri wouldn't be surprised if Yuuko had witnessed the first spreading of the rumor.

"-with him?" Yuuri barely catches the tail end of Yuuko's question. He shakes his head to clear it.

"What, sorry, wasn't listening."

"I said, was it his skating that made you fall in love with him?"

His skating? Yuuri knew Viktor skated. Everyone knew Viktor skated, but that was hardly special information. Half of their school skated.

"I've never seen him skate."

"You should take a break and watch him sometimes. He's the most graceful skater I've seen. I've seen professionals who can't hold a candle to his grace and passion." Yuuko's smile is fond as she thinks about Viktor's skating. Yuuri finds himself experiencing something akin to longing to know what kind of skating Viktor could have to cause the smile on Yuuko's face. It has to be beautiful beyond human comprehension. The thought slightly scares Yuuri and he quickly works to erase it.

"I don't like him."

Yuuko makes a soft questioning noise at the back of her throat.

"Phichit had heard a rumor about himself that would have somewhat destroyed his social media career, and make Other Yuri the social media king. I started the rumor about Viktor so no one would hear the rumor about Phichit."

Yuuko laughs. "Ah, Phichit, there are only so many people in the world who would care so much about social media. Well that's sweet of you. Are you sure that this won't come back to bite you?"

Yuuri shrugs. He's had misgivings about it since it started but logically, he knows that nothing will come of it. "I'm pretty sure. A lot of people have a crush on Viktor. The only reason mine gained any traction is because I told Mila. It'll be forgotten about by the end of the week."

"If you're sure."

"I am. Do you know what radius your Dad wants these at?" Yuuri gestures to the pile of skates on his table.

"All of them belong to us, so do a 5/8."

"Alright. I'll sharpen all of these before I leave. Can I have the rink tonight?"

"Sure, I have to go over the books anyway."

Yuuri smiles in thanks before he sits down to work. There's a three second pause. Yuuri feels it halfway in. Yuuko is pulling a Phichit.

"I'm so proud of you."

"Gee thanks, Mom."

Yuuko throws a pen at his head. "I can't believe I raised such a brat."

* * *

 It's Wednesday afternoon, and Yuuri is debating with himself over whether or not to bring home his ridiculously heavy Chemistry textbook. He doesn't have Chemistry homework tonight, but it's usually on the nights they don't have homework that the next day they have a quiz. Ultimately deciding that he can't afford to bomb another quiz like yesterday's, he pulls it out. It's better to be safe than sorry even though it would be a huge dick move by his Chemistry teacher to have two pop quizzes in a week.

It's when he closes his locker door that he's startled. Viktor Nikiforov is standing there with a hopeful smile, which might be the most bizarre thing about the situation. Viktor Nikiforov is Popular (capital letter required). There's no reason for him to be anything but cocky. Yuuri hardly knows him, but he knows this much. And why is Viktor smiling at him? They don't know each other well enough for this.

"Hi."

Hi, this is all Viktor's going to say? Hi? How is Yuuri supposed to respond to that? His entire plan is now rendered invalid because Viktor is here to confront him about the rumor. Usually Yuuri can think on his feet, but Viktor has only said hi. How can he work with that? What is he supposed to he say?

"Hello." Inwardly Yuuri winces. Hello was the best thing he could come up?

"I"m Viktor Nikiforov." 

"Yuuri Katsuki," Yuuri offers. Great, this was going nowhere fast. 

"I heard you have a crush on me."

Well there it was. Straight to the heart of the problem. Yuuri freezes for a microsecond. Viktor Nikiforov confronting him was something he had never considered. He should have though. Because this was Terrible (capital letter very much needed). Yuuri has never been so embarrassed in his life, but he can't show it. Yuuri prides himself on being able to push past his emotions in times like these. He can do this. He gives Viktor, what he hopes, is an amused smile. The smile isn't quite right. It's a little too pressed and a little too shaky, but it's all Yuuri can manage right now.

"Do you always confront people who have crushes on you?" It's in the half second after he's said it that Yuuri realizes his mistake. He implied that he actually liked Viktor. Come on! Yuuri knows that he's better than this. Yuuri knows he can be clever and thoughtful.

Except for right now, apparently.

"Only the cute ones," Viktor replies, his smile changing into a flirty grin. And it is a flirty grin. Yuuri will be the first to admit he's not the best at reading situations. But he can read this one. He feels like a fish out of water. Why is Viktor being flirty? They don't know each other. He has no idea to respond to this. What does he say? 'Right back at you', 'thanks', 'please go away'? He's so confused by how this situation is progressing, he doesn't register the fact that Viktor's called him cute.

He finally settles for a blank stare. Viktor seems amused.

 "I make you speechless, huh?"

The comment is made in good humor and the pleased blush spread across Viktor's cheeks implies that it isn't a slight. But it stings all the same for Yuuri. Yuuri's always loved his logical personality and his ability to control his emotions. But Viktor's right, he's speechless, and that isn't okay. Because to be speechless is to let his emotions cloud his brain, and Yuuri is better than that. He tries to snap himself out of his bewildered stupor. Anything is better than nothing at all.

"I'm late for work." It isn't a great response, but it's a safe one. He needs to process what's happened, and he can't seem to do that right now.

Without a second glance at Viktor, who seems surprised at Yuuri's dismissal, Yuuri walks away. It's with great focus that Yuuri makes his steps slow and steady even though his heart feels like it's about to burst out of his chest.

Once he's off school grounds, he runs. He needs to run off his anxiety. His thoughts are threatening to overwhelm him, but he can't stop thinking about Viktor's motivations. Why would he confront Yuuri? Why was Yuuri even of any interest to Viktor Nikiforov? They've never talked, never interacted, never anything. So why?

Yuuko's working the front desk when he gets to Ice Castle and it's blissfully empty of anyone else. 

"Viktor Nikiforov confronted me about the rumor, Yuuko." There. That's all the necessary information Yuuko will need to help Yuuri figure out what the fuck is going on.

Yuuko actually drops the pen that she's holding, she's so shocked. "What? Who does that?"

Yuuri feels a rush of affection for Yuuko as she validates his own tangled knot of emotions. Because that's what it feels like. A knot in the pit of his stomach of all the nerves and confusion and uncertainty sending a buzzing rush throughout his body. "I don't know, but he did! And it doesn't make sense! Logically there's no reason to approach someone about it. In fact, it seems like a dick move to approach someone like that."

"What happened exactly?" While Yuuko is interested in the situation at hand, she also needs to calm Yuuri before he works himself up too much. And recounting the situation does calm Yuuri down somewhat. It makes him slow down and think through the encounter step-by-step. He still doesn't really understand it as he recounts it, but Yuuko looks a little enlightened.

"It sounds like he likes you." She offers when he's done. 

Yuuri makes a disbelieving noise at the back of his throat. "That can't be it. We don't know each other at all. I can count on one hand the number of times that we've made eye contact. There's no reason for him to have feelings of any kind for me."

"There doesn't have to be a reason for liking someone, does there?"

Yuuri huffs. He hates when there isn't a reason for something, but he acknowledges the fact that sometimes there isn't. But there should be some kind of basis. Something he can point to and say 'this is where the unexplainable feeling started", but he doesn't have that.

"Perhaps not, but what would make him like me if we've never interacted?"

Yuuko nods slowly as she thinks through the question. She's not as cynical as Yuuri, and in her heart of hearts she does believe in love at first sight, but Yuuri won't appreciate her saying that. "I don't know," is finally what she settles on. It's a safe answer if not satisfying.

Yuuri is not satisfied. He's still trying to figure out Viktor's motivation. "I mean, I kind of expected him to pity me like most of the kids have been doing. You know, like 'look at this worthless kid who thinks he even has the right to even look at Viktor', you know."

Yuuko frowns. "Wow, okay, Yuuri, that's a little harsh, don't you think?"

"Not really, this isn't the first situation like this. Do you remember that Brazilian girl from two years ago? They acted exactly like that."

Yuuko nods. She does remember the girl, Viviene, and that asshole American, Jake. She had forgotten, but Yuuri's right. All the kids had pitied Viviene. It puts a sour taste in her mouth to think that people might think of Yuuri like that.

An idea makes itself known to Yuuri, "Maybe Viktor was going to make fun of me."

Yuuko protests immediately. "I've talked to Viktor. He seems like a sweet guy. He wouldn't do that."

Yuuri is unconvinced, but doesn't voice his opinion. He's getting tired of the situation, of Viktor, of thinking. He's done. He huffs out a breath. "I've should have just said I had a crush on JJ. JJ's the definition of predictability."

Yuuko grimaces. "Ugh no, be glad you said Viktor. JJ came in here and told me we would get more people in if we put up cardboard cutouts of him. Like, you're unsure of what to do about Viktor, but you would be annoyed beyond belief if you had to deal with JJ."

"With how things are going with Viktor right now, I'd prefer JJ. Maybe if I avoid Viktor, this'll blow over."

Yuuko raises an eyebrow. "Do you honestly think that'll work? We're talking about a guy who came up to you over a rumor he heard."

"If I'm very obvious with my avoidance, maybe he'll back off."

"Does this plan make logical sense to you?"

Yuuri throws up his hands in exasperation. "Logically speaking, none of this makes sense to me. That's the problem. Viktor Nikiforov just doesn't make sense."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is such an unreliable narrator

It's been five days since The Miscalculation™, and Yuuri has learned four things about Viktor Nikiforov.

1\. Viktor Nikiforov is not capable of fading into obscurity. This might be the most annoying thing Yuuri has discovered about Viktor Nikiforov. It's Monday, a full week after Yuuri started the rumor, and it has yet to die. Yuuri had figured that the progress of the rumor would be like playing a game of Telephone. What started as "Yuuri Katsuki is in love with Viktor Nikiforov" would turn into "That one Japanese kid is in love with one of the Russians". That hasn't happened. What has happened is that "Yuuri Katusuki is in love with Viktor Nikiforov" turned into "That one poor Japanese kid is in love with Viktor Nikiforov". This is infinitely worse because now they just know Yuuri ON SIGHT. Yuuri has given more people the finger in the past five days than he has in his entire life. And he knows, he KNOWS that this is Viktor's fault.

2\. Viktor Nikiforv has a very dedicated fan club. Yuuri wouldn't admit this to anyone, Phichit included, but he thinks the club is kind of cute. There are twenty-five members who attend the meetings each week, and they're so earnest and whole-hearted in their appreciation for Viktor Nikiforov that Yuuri doesn't have the heart to say no when they invite him to a meeting. He does, however, have the heart to refuse coming back. Yuuri had only been able to stay for an hour before he had to head to the rink, but in that hour, all the club had talked about was Viktor's silver hair, both pre-cut and post-cut, and were only just moving to VIktor Nikiforov's eyes when Yuuri had to bow out. So the club is creepy, but endearing and definitely not for Yuuri.

3\. Viktor Nikiforov is not quick on the uptake. Yuuri had realized very early on that in order to avoid Viktor, he had to see Viktor during the day, something that wasn't happening with their current day-to-day schedule. Yuuri wasn't going to admit this to himself, but he began stalking Viktor. Within a day, he had figured out Viktor's daily schedule and made sure that he crossed paths with Viktor at least three times a day. He would very deliberately put himself in Viktor's eye line so they would make very deliberate eye contact and then Yuuri would very deliberately turn away. Yuuri's repeated this tactic eight times and Viktor still looks as confused as he did in the beginning. Yuuri doesn't know a better way to let Viktor know that he's avoiding him. Unless Yuuri goes straight up to Viktor Nikiforov and says it, but that seems extremely counterintuitive.

4\. Viktor Nikiforov has extremely loyal friends. And that's surprising to Yuuri in some ways because, like many, he's seen multiple people fall from popularity because of trivial things. And then in some ways, Yuuri's not surprised at all, because Christophe Giacometti, despite being a gossip, is one of the kindest people he knows.  But he's also extremely protective of Viktor as Yuuri is learning because for the second time in his life, Yuuri finds himself up against a wall bracketed by Christophe Giacometti.

To be fair, the position Yuuri's in isn't really an unusual thing when it's Chris. It's how he talks to everyone. Phichit had once told him that Chris liked to talk to everyone like he was seducing them, and Yuuri is inclined to believe it. 

Chris leans in to whisper in Yuuri's ear. "Yuuri Katsuki."

Yuuri pulls back as much as he can and turns so he can look Chris in the eye. "Christophe Giacometti. You'd think, given how close you are, that you're the one who needs glasses."

Chris grins, but doesn't back up. "Oh Yuuri, I've missed you."

"The feeling is not mutual." Yuuri, for all intents and purposes, likes Chris, but Chris is pushy and Yuuri is feeling more than a little bullheaded right now.

"Ah, you love me, Yuuri. Anyway, I've here for a reason."

Viktor Nikiforov. Yuuri knows that it's Viktor Nikiforov.

"My dear friend, Viktor, heard this interesting rumor that a certain Yuuri Katsuki liked him." Oh God, why was Chris dragging this out? "And so, in true Viktor fashion, he decided to approach Yuuri Katsuki about it." Why was Chris referring to him in the third person? "But Yuuri Katuski did something inexplicable and ran away." Yuuri did something inexplicable? Who confronts a person about a crush like that? "And my poor Viktor was left feeling confused." Oh, his _poor_ Viktor was left feeling confused. "And then to make matters worse, Viktor began to see Yuuri everywhere only to find that Yuuri was avoiding him. And now-" Three Second Pause. "-Viktor is, pun intended,-" Three Second Pause. Wrap it up, Chris. "-crushed." Great, Yuuri can never take Chris' puns seriously.

Chris levels Yuuri with an expectant stare, and Yuuri feels his lips stretch thin. Chris nor Viktor has any right to expect Yuuri to do something about a situation that is clearly Viktor's fault. "What a captivating tale, Chris. Truly, you are a masterful storyteller, but I have to be going."

Yuuri tries to slip under Chris' left hand but Chris leans in to drop his forearm against the wall, effectively blocking Yuuri. Yuuri glares at him. "Let me out, Chris."

"You should give Viktor a chance," Chris says, completely ignoring Yuuri's request to leave. If Yuuri really wanted, he could try and run, but he knows Chris would chase him.

"No."

Chris whines, he legitimately whines. "Aww, come on. Don't you find Viktor attractive?"

"Of course I find him attractive. Everyone finds him attractive. He has a very symmetrical face!" Yuuri's on the verge of yelling at this point. Why is there so much interest in Viktor Nikiforov? And why do people have to bother Yuuri about it?

Chris slaps his hand against the wall. "Damn it, Yuuri. Why are you being difficult?" 

Yuuri wants to laugh. "Why am I being difficult? What am  _I_ being difficult? Viktor is the difficult one. What kind of asshole confronts a person like that?" Yuuri is yelling now.

"He wanted to get to know you!" Now they're both yelling.

"By confronting me!?"

"He thought that direct was best!"

"Well now, how did that work out for him!" 

"Terribly because he didn't know that Yuuri Katuski is the most pigheaded person in the world!"

"Boys!" A voice cries out. Their screaming match has finally attracted some attention. It's Ms. Kennedy, the Latin teacher. She's glaring at both of them, her entire body trembling with rage. "Boys, what is the meaning for such screaming?"

"Nothing," they reply simultaneously. 

"Well then, perhaps, you'll both return to class before I give you detention."

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. Don't let me find you doing this again."

"Don't worry, this will _not_ be happening again," Yuuri replies with a pointed glare at Chris. Chris drops his hand and grins, not phased in the least by Yuuri's glare.

Yuuri huffs and stalks off. He's not angry, not really anyway. The yelling helped get rid of some steam. Now he's just frustrated. Clearly, he's not in control of this situation at all and is subject to Viktor and, now, Chris because Yuuri doubts Chris is going to leave him alone. His "talk" with Chris did make something clear to him though. Since he isn't in control, the best course of action is to let this all blow over. And Yuuri means blow over. Yuuri won't go looking for Viktor only to very obviously ignore Viktor. He won't even think of Viktor until this entire thing is a distant memory.

* * *

Of course, that's easier said than done.

Yuuri's been sharpening skates for over an hour when Yuuko gets the call. Takeshi's car has broken down and Yuuko needs to go get him. So she puts Yuuri in charge of the front desk while she's gone. It's not the first time Yuuri's been in charge of the front desk. Every now and again, Yuuko has to leave and Yuuri can handle checking out skates to people. It's just that Yuuri doesn't like working the front desk. He would much rather be at his work desk sharpening skates. It's very soothing to run the sharpener over the blades to hear the  _shck-shck_ that's so reminiscent of the sound of skating. At the desk, he has to be smiley and cheery, and he's terrible at that. But, if he has to, he'll work the desk. 

Except right now because Viktor Nikiforov is walking in.

God, the Universe must hate him.

To Viktor's credit, he seems to share Yuuri's surprise. He actually slows down as he walks up to the front desk.

"Hi Yuuri." Viktor looks incredibly unsure of himself as he gives the greeting, and Yuuri finds some of his annoyance melting away. At the very least, he knows that Viktor hasn't planned this meeting. Yuuri might even go as far to say that Viktor looks rather sulky that he doesn't have a plan, and it's because of this that Yuuri can forgive Viktor. Yuuri knows the feeling go being caught unawares; he hates it. And in the back of his mind, begrudgingly, he admits to himself that he also would want to be as direct as possible if he was in Viktor's situation.

"Hi Viktor. What can I do for you today?" Despite Yuuri's acceptance of Viktor's actions, Yuuri has no reason to further their relationship. He doesn't even know if Viktor wants to further their relationship. But he does know that Viktor came here today to skate.

"I'm here to skate."

Yuuri nods and gives Viktor an amused smile. "I bet. Uhh, can I get you skates or do you want to pay?"

Viktor's blush blooms rapidly, and quickly, he slams a wad of cash onto the counter.

"I have skates." Viktor holds up a bag to demonstrate.

Yuuri counts the money on the desk before looking up, "Great, you can go in. Just remember that the rink closes at nine."

"Right."

Viktor walks off. It's the easiest conversation that the two of them have ever had. And even though the bar is set rather low, Yuuri finds himself happy with the conversation. Maybe Viktor just wants this entire thing to blow over. Maybe Viktor and Yuuri are more alike than Yuuri originally thought. And then Viktor turns around and walks back to the desk, blush back in full force. "Do you like me?" Or maybe not.

To Yuuri's pleasure, he doesn't feel as caught off-guard as he did the first time. "No."

Viktor's face falls and Yuuri feels like he's kicked a puppy. "Mila told me that you did. She said you looked crushed when you left."

Yuuri struggles to keep the grimace off his face. How was he supposed to know that Mila was a well-meaning gossip? That doesn't even make sense, but, then again, nothing about this situation makes sense. Maybe Yuuri will just never go out again into the illogical world. He'll just stay at the Ice Castle and sharpen skates for the rest of his life. He doesn't need any of this shit, but Viktor doesn't need to know that. Viktor just needs to understand Yuuri's motivations.

"At the time, it was necessary for me to distract from another rumor. I chose one which I thought would be inconsequential." It sounds terrible. Yuuri doesn't think he could have phrased it to make him sound like a bigger asshole, but he's too tired to think of another way out of this. And well, don't people say that the truth will set you free?

"Oh," is Victor's only response. "Do you like me even a little?"

Yuuri has to process the question because it's rather odd and he's not quite sure of its implication. He realizes that since Viktor is popular, Viktor must expect himself to be liked by all to a certain degree. It seems rather arrogant, but Yuuri has little experience with being popular and thinks it might be normal.

"I don't know you." It doesn't answer Viktor's question, not really, but Yuuri thinks that it'll suffice.

"Is that important?" Viktor's question echoes Yuuko's, and it irks Yuuri. It's important to him, and he doesn't like people questioning him as if he doesn't know his own mind.

"I think it's very important to know someone."

"I like you."

Yuuri feels his head tilt as he digest Viktor's confession. It's a non-sequitur and almost completely ignores Yuuri's previous comment, which makes it a heat-of-the-moment statement, and Yuuri doesn't necessarily trust heat-of-the-moment statements. Yuuri has made heat-of-the-moment statements before. He lets himself get swept up in his emotions, says things he doesn't mean and he always regrets it later. So Yuuri doesn't trust heat-of-the-moment statements. His best course of action is to ignore it.

"We don't know each other."

For a second, it seems like something akin to anger flashes across Viktor's face, but it's quickly gone. He leans across the counter and almost desperately says, "You know that I like you."

That strikes a chord with Yuuri. There's intent and meaning behind Viktor's words. He's smiling hopefully and his eyes are shining. Viktor definitely believes that he's saying something meaningful. But that doesn't mean anything to Yuuri because Yuuri is Practical with a capital P. He knows this. Knows that some think him overly practical, and that, to some degree, it exacerbates his anxiety. But he thinks that it gives him a better perspective than most kids his age.

On some primal level, he knows he should feel flattered that Viktor, in some undefinable way, finds him appealing, but he doesn't. Viktor doesn't know him. Viktor doesn't know that Yuuri won't wear contacts because they hurt his eyes, or that pork cutlet bowls are his favorite, or that he harbors a deep love for horror novels or that Yuuri can't go a day without skating or anything about him. Viktor doesn't know Yuuri and therefore, he can't like him.

Yuuri looks up at Viktor with his sparkling eyes and hopeful smile, and feels terrible for what he's about to do.

"The rink's only open for another hour if you want to skate."

Yuuri's dismissal is clear. Yuuri doesn't wish to explain his response and Viktor looks like he wouldn't know where to start if he had the option. But Viktor is nothing if not pushy.

"Friends at the least. Chris likes you and he's an excellent judge of character, me notwithstanding."

Yuuri snorts in amusement. It's a gracious move by Viktor to offer Yuuri anything after such a clear cut refusal, and Yuuri thinks, vaguely, that maybe Viktor deserves his fan club if he can act like this. The least Yuuri can do is accept, so he nods.

"Of course, Viktor. I'd be honored."

Viktor seems surprised that Yuuri's accepted as if he had expected his offer of friendship to fall flat, but his expression quickly changes into one of excitement. Before Yuuri can even blink, Viktor has his phone out and is shoving it into Yuuri's hands to get his number. Yuuri's typing his number in before he even realizes it, but he does have time to briefly acknowledge that Viktor Nikiforov is a whirlwind. 

* * *

 It all starts with a throwaway comment from Chris. He and Viktor are standing in front of Viktor's locker while Viktor looks for a misplaced homework assignment. He's sure that it's in here.

"Arnaut paired me up with a kid I didn't even know was in the class. And get this, man, his name is Yuuri too. Our Yuri's going to be pissed he's not the only one. We should call him Yurio to piss him off even more."

"He'll kick you," Viktor replies absentmindedly as he drop yet another crumpled paper on the ground. There's probably an entire tree's worth of paper in his locker, but not his homework. "Is other Yuuri Russian?"

"Nah, he's Japanese, but I mention him because I think we should hang out with him. His appearance doesn't give it away, but the kid's pretty funny."

"A lot of people are pretty funny." God, this paper isn't even his. This looks like Georgi's which doesn't even make sense. Georgi's locker is on the other side of the school!

"Yeah, you're right. I think I just want to see how much I can piss off Yurio. Oh hey look! There's my partner. Hi Yuuri!"

Viktor sees Chris' exaggerated waving from his periphery and glances in that direction. He'll have to give up on his homework which is ridiculous because he knows he has it somewhere. He thinks.

There's only one Japanese kid in the hall right now, so Viktor can safely assume that this is Chris' Yuuri. If Chris hadn't pointed Yuuri out to him, Viktor wouldn't have noticed. He's not surprised that Chris didn't know Yuuri was in his class.

Yuuri is unassuming. He's watching his friend talk about something on his phone. He's got black hair, blue-framed glasses and an incredibly ill-fitting uniform. He's probably one of the scholarship students. At Chris' shouting, he looks up and gives Chris a crooked smile and a small wave. As he goes to look back at his friend's phone, he makes eye contact with Viktor.

Yuuri's eyes are very steady. It's not quite the word Viktor's looking for, but he doesn't know how to describe the straightforwardness of Yuuri's gaze. Gaze might also be the wrong word because Yuuri doesn't maintain eye contact. It's more like Viktor is in the way of Yuuri's quest to look back at the phone. Viktor feels vaguely affronted that he hasn't caught Yuuri's attention, but just as quickly he chastises his own vanity. Yuuri has no reason to be interested in him. He turns back to his locker.

Now. One more shot. Where is his homework?

* * *

Yurio doesn't call his grandfather nearly enough. Viktor knows this because Grandad Plisetsky calls Viktor whenever he thinks Yurio is in trouble. Grandad Plisetsky thinks Yurio is in trouble a lot. And Viktor is drawing the line at phone calls in class. He needs to find Yurio and convince him to call Grandad Plisetsky because Mr. Lee will kill Viktor if his phone rings in class one more time. 

Yurio is talking very passionately with lots of gesticulations at Chris' Yuuri which is odd because Viktor didn't know they were friends. Viktor stops walking to try and see if he can hear what they're talking about. He's rather curious as to what two people named Yuri would talk about. Judging by the hard set of Yuuri's jaw, it's rather serious.

"I don't think you can classify it as a comedy, Yuri." Yuuri's voice is soft and steady like he's trying to balance himself out with Yurio's exuberance.

"They're so dramatic. How can you not laugh at them? They're either screaming or throwing themselves at each other. There's no in-between."

"They die in the end."

"Of old age," Yurio scoffs. "You know it's coming as soon as the old man starts telling the story."

"That doesn't make it any less sad." 

Yurio throws up his hands. "God Yuuri, comedies can have sad parts." Yurio says Yuuri's name differently than he does his own. Viktor can't quite pinpoint the difference, but it sounds different when Yurio says it.

Now Yuuri throws up his hands. " _The Notebook_ isn't a comedy, Yuri. Everyone will agree with me."

"Because everyone's stupid and you are too."

"I mean you're not wrong, but that doesn't mean it's a comedy."

Yurio swings his arm around to point at Yuuri. Barely a centimeter between Yurio's fingertip and Yuuri's nose. Viktor rolls his eyes at the action. Viktor knows he can be dramatic, but Yurio is downright excessive at times. Yuuri's jaw tightens as a result of Yurio's new movement.

"I cannot believe I thought you were smart enough to have this conversation. But hear this, Yuuri Katsuki, I am right."

Both Viktor and Yuuri lean forward waiting for the rest of the statement, but that's it. Yurio's finished speaking. Suddenly, Yuuri's serious expression breaks and he smiles genially. " Of course you are, Yuri. I am just the scum of the earth, but hopefully that won't stop you from coming to dinner tonight. Mom is making your favorite."

Yurio blushes, and this is something Viktor has never witnessed in his life. But in true Yurio fashion, he covers it up with insults. "Of course, I'm coming. Your poor mother shouldn't have to suffer through another meal only faced with her stupid son. She deserves better."

Yurio turns away as he talk, and it's only when Yurio is completely faced away that Yuuri's smile turn gleeful. They must know each other very well if Yuuri realizes that he can't laugh at Yurio. "Great. Dinner's at 7, and Mom says you can sleep over if you don't want to spend the night in the dorms."

"Of course, she did. I would clearly make a better son than you. She only keeps you around because no one else will clean the dressing rooms."

Yuuri smiles softly. "I'll see you tonight, Yuri."

Yurio scoffs. "Yeah, yeah. See you tonight."

Yuuri walks off without ever noticing Viktor which again feels like a slight. God, since when has Viktor become so eager for attention?

Yurio is beginning to walk off when Viktor realizes that he has a mission to accomplish. "Yurio!"

Yurio stiffens, Viktor sees the tension in his shoulders, but he doesn't stop walking. He does, however, throw Viktor the middle finger which, honestly, Viktor should have expected.

"Yuri Plisetsky!"

Yurio does turn around now, a heavy scowl painting his features. "What do you want, Nikiforov?"

"Call your grandfather. He worries that you don't eat even though it sounds like you're getting better meals than the cafeteria serves."

Amazingly, Yurio's scowl deepens further. "I called him last night. He was just half asleep. And what are you on about?"

"You just got invited to dinner by Japanese Yuuri."

Yurio shrugs. "Of course I did. His mother loves me. I'm her third, and favorite, child."

Viktor stares at Yurio (for three seconds) and drawls out, "Okay." 

Yurio kicks him, and Viktor should have known he would do this. It's the only reason Yuri wears combat boots.

* * *

 Yuuko loves Viktor. She lets him stay after the Ice Castle is closed. Well, she doesn't kick him out when they close, but he does have to leave the rink at nine. Yuuko never tells him why and Viktor doesn't think he has a right to ask. But he does enjoy taking his time in the empty locker room. The showers are better than the ones in his dorm and usually cleaner too. So he takes his time until the water runs cold which is fifteen minutes later, but it's a very luxurious fifteen minutes.

There are two doors out of the locker room. One that leads directly into the reception area and one that leads to the ice rink which has a connecting door to the reception area. Viktor usually takes the one that leads straight to the reception area. He's not quite convinced that he'd be able to walk past the rink without somehow putting on his skates and taking to the ice again. But Yuuko must have forgotten that Viktor was here because the door leading to the reception area is locked. It's not the first time this has happened. Every once and a while, Yuuko will get distracted and lock the door. It's not a big deal. Viktor can go through the rink.

Viktor's startled to see someone skating in the rink which, honestly, is unfair because Viktor always wants to skate longer, but Yuuko always says no. What's this guy have that Viktor doesn't?

It's Chris' Yuuri skating. Viktor didn't know that Yuuri skated. But this is more than simply skating around the rink. This is figure skating. Yuuri is gliding on the ice like he belongs there. And Viktor wholeheartedly believes that he does. This is the most beautiful skating that Viktor's ever seen. There's no music, but Viktor can practically hear it in every subtle flick of Yuuri's skates. It's so pure and passionate. Every movement is its own symphony.

Yuuri is beautiful. He's very soft, completely relaxed as he skates. In some ways, Viktor always skates like he's performing for someone else, but Yuuri doesn't. Viktor can tell by the indulgent movements of Yuuri's delicate spins and twirls that Yuuri is skating for himself. Yuuri has carved out a piece of the world just for himself and Viktor is intruding in it. The guilt swells up in him. Suddenly the spacious rink is too stifling. There's too many people. He needs to leave. He can't be here right now. He wouldn't be able to bear it if Yuuri saw him invading upon this secret moment. And he knows, instinctively, that Yuuri wouldn't be able to bear it if he knew Viktor was here.

Viktor is not welcome here, but he desperately wishes that he was. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone whose read so far. I feel very special and I hope you like it so far. And I'm sorry that Yuuri doesn't really how much angst he is creating.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Yuuri's taken to describing his life: "God, the Universe must hate me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a whole week late for no important reason. I was reading and procrastinated writing, but I'm here. I won't abandon this. Also thank you so much for all your comments and kudos. You guys are precious and I love you.

On Saturdays, Yuuri teaches a beginner skating class with Phichit. For two hours, they shepherds twelve seven-year-old children around the ice. It is simultaneously, fantastic and terrifying. Getting to see kids learn a love of skating is amazing, but he's worried that he will somehow mess them up for the rest of their lives and God, does that stress him out. Phichit does not have that same concern. He's swinging Suzuki around and Suzuki's feet aren't even touching the ground.

"Phichit!!!" 

Phichit laughs and continues to swing Suzuki. "Aww, chill out Yuuri. We're pair skating."

Yuuri does not chill out. If anything he freaks out more, but he continues to lead little Hanako in a backward skate. Along the way around the rink, four more children grab on until Yuuri has a chain of children attached to him. It's not really productive in terms of learning, but they're all giggling so maybe it isn't too bad. Phichit skates up next to Yuuri with Suzuki being pulled behind. 

"Yuuko just gave the signal. It's time to wrap it up."

Yuuri nods and comes to a neat stop. Unfortunately, the chain of children behind him does not come to a neat stop. Instead, they all crash into Yuuri in a fit of giggles. They all go down. There are no survivors. Yuuri tries to untangle himself from the pile of children, but only manages to free his torso before both Phichit and Suzuki crash down on him.

"Phichit!"

Phichit shrugs rather gracefully for someone who has a half a child across his shoulders. "What? I was feeling lonely, Yuuri."

Yuuri bucks his torso up to dislodge Phichit and the last of the remaining children and looks down at the dog pile. "Okay, guys. We're just about out of time."

Phichit manages to extract himself and glides next to Yuuri. "But first, it's time for," Phichit holds up one finger, two fingers, three fingers and then all the children shout out, "Family Photo!"

Yuuri wants to groan. Why is Phichit teaching the future generation The Pause?

"Okay guys, you know the drill. On the count of three say triple axel." Phichit's camera is on, set to selfie mode, and he's trying to make sure all their kids are in the frame. Yuuri tries to sidle out. He hates having his photo taken. His eyes scrunch up when he smiles and that doesn't make for an attractive photo. But Phichit catches him.

"Yuuri, it's family photo. Come on."

Yuuri's halfway out of the frame. "I don't know, Phichit." There's a slight competition going on between the two of them. Yuuri's goal is to get out of more family photos than he's in. Currently, he's missed three out of twenty-four, and while he's currently, unwillingly, resigned to losing, he wants to save face and, at the very least, miss five. This, hopefully, will be number four.

"YUURI! FAMILY PHOTO!!!"

Yuuri quickly slides in between Suzuki and Yuzuru for the photo. Suzuki grins up at him, "Dad got mad at you."

"Dad got very mad at me," Yuuri agrees. But this is okay, he can slip out right before Phichit takes the photo. He can still win this.

"One, Two,Yuzuru, Suzuki, hold him down, three! Triple Axel!"

Many things happen at once. Yuzuru and Suzuki each grab one of Yuuri's arms, the kids scream triple axel, Phichit taps the screen, Yuuri turns to Yuzuru, horrified, whispers "I thought you were my friend," and the camera goes off.

Phichit's cackling as he looks at the photo. Already, he's preparing it for Instagram. While Phichit's occupied, Yuuri turns toward Yuzuru. Yuzuru goes in to hug Yuuri. "I'm sorry, Papa, but it's family photo. You're not getting mad at Suzuki."

"Suzuki's loyalties don't lie with me." And neither do Yuzuru's. Any of the kid's who call Yuuri 'Papa' are Phichit's. Yuuri's kids call him Yuuri. Currently, Yuuri has four kids and Phichit has eight. Ahem, excuse him, Yuuri has three and Phichit has nine because Yuzuru is a backstabber.

Once Phichit's done, he turns to the kids and claps his hands to call them to attention. "Alright, guys. That's it for this week. Don't forget to practice and we'll see you next week."

All the kids chorus, "Bye Dad!" And then they all very deliberately turns toward Yuuri. "Bye, Papa!"

"Traitors, all of you." Yuuri replies, and the kids giggle. With a few more scattered goodbyes, the kids all skate off to their parents who are waiting by the side of the rink. Yuuri and Phichit wave to the few parents who make eye contact. Hanako's mom even calls out, giggling, "Bye Dad. Bye Papa."

Yuuri hides a grimace. "I can't believe the parents call us that."

Phichit lightly shoulders Yuuri. "I think that it's cute. Besides it shows that we're good with the kids if they feel comfortable calling us nicknames."

Yuuri watches as Yuzuru gesticulates widely to his Mom about something he is clearly very passionate about. Yuuri still feels his betrayal acutely. "Yeah, but when the parents do it I feel like I should kinkshame."

Phichit shrugs. "You'd be kinkshaming yourself since you're 'Papa'. Anyway look at this photo." Phichit shoves his phone in Yuuri's face. Yuuri pushes Phichit's arm back so he can see the phone. He may be nearsighted but he's not that nearsighted. The photo isn't all that different from their other family photos. All the kids are smiling so wide their entire faces are scrunched up. Two of them, Tetsuya and Riko, are copying Phichit's open-mouthed smile, which they always do. The only thing different is in the very back of the photo, Yuuri can clearly see Suzuki and Yuzuru holding his arms in place and the look of utter betrayal on his own face.

"You look like you just found out Yuzuru murdered your wife. I'm saving this. This will be my cover photo on Twitter for the next seven years."

"Phichit," Yuuri whines. He doesn't need evidence of Yuzuru's betrayal.

"Aww come one, Yuuri. It's cute. Everyone knows your Yuzuru's favorite." Phichit knocks his shoulder into Yuuri's as they begin to skate to the exit. He glances down at his phone. "Would you look at that? Viktor was the first one to like the photo and it's barely been a minute."

Yuuri doesn't say anything. He's told Phichit everything that's happened with Viktor, and Phichit had come to the same conclusion as Yuuko. But while Yuuko was willing to drop the idea that Viktor liked Yuuri for Yuuri's sake, Phichit had done no such thing.

"It's almost like he has me on his notifications. He probably figured out that your social media is unused, and followed me for pictures of you. You've got to hand it to him, he's persistent. Has he texted you yet?"

Yuuri hesitates a fraction of a second too long before responding, "No."

Phichit grins slyly. "Liar. What's he said?"

Viktor's a spammer. He sends multiple texts at a time and doesn't mind that Yuuri doesn't respond. It's the most effective way of texting Yuuri because Yuuri is terrible with anything technology related. Yuuri doesn't know if Viktor has realized this or if Viktor is just like that. He suspects the latter based on the amount of emojis per text. There's a lot of emojis used just for telling Yuuri about a fat squirrel Viktor saw.

"He saw the fattest squirrel of his life yesterday."

If Yuuri expects Phichit to be confused by that information, he is sorely mistaken. If anything, Phichit sparkles even more now. "Is he talking about the squirrel outside of Kuroko's room? I saw it. It was the fattest squirrel. I was surprised it could even move."

Yuuri grimaces and holds up a hand to stop Phichit's ramblings. "I know he's not here right now, but I feel like you're encouraging him. Please do not."

"Aww but Yuuri, I'm an enabler. And as an enabler I need to _enable_ Viktor. Especially since he likes you."

Yuuri sighs. This might have been the worst part about telling Phichit about the whole affair."He doesn't know me, Phichit. And even if he did, it'd have to be some delusion that he thought up in his head. There's no way I could hold up to an imaginary Yuuri."

"Not everyone functions like you do. A lot of people just 'like' people for no discernible reason. Anyway, he wants to be friends, so that should be enough of a reason for you to like him back."

Yuuri frowns. "Why should I like him back?"

Phichit looks at him like he's stupid. "Are you kidding me? Your couple name would be Viktuuri. That's the most fitting name I've ever heard. You're both competitive. You both aim for victory. How could you not like someone when your couple name is so fitting. It's going to be a great hashtag. #Viktuuri." 

A lot has just been said, and it's a lot to take in, but luckily, Yuuri focuses on the most important aspect. "I'm not competitive."

Phichit gives him a long look. "I only have ten minutes before I have to meet Guang Hong to study, so I don't have time for this right now. So let's talk about the kids. We have their exhibition in a month's time. I think we should do an ice show dedicated to the history of Thailand."

Yuuri doesn't want to drop it, but he knows that if he doesn't Phichit will think he's competitive, and he's not. So he settles for what he hopes is a thoughtful expression. Eyebrows drawn close and a little high and a small frown. It's a farce that he really shouldn't pull with Phichit who can most likely see through it in an instant. But the action helps draw his focus to the new problem.

"I don't think that I can quite sell twelve Japanese kids performing a show about the history of Thailand. What would I say?"

Phichit shrugs. "It's important to know other cultures. Also the parents just want to see their kids looking cute on the ice. We'll just put, like, hamsters hats on their heads."

"How do hamster hats relate to Thailand?"

"They don't. Hamsters are just the cutest animals, and all our kids have chubby cheeks."

Yuuri takes moment to imagine Yuzuru and Hanako wearing hamster hats. 

"Okay, it's a little cute."

* * *

 Sunday is the only day of the week that Yuuri doesn't work at the Ice Castle, but the day is just as structured as the rest of the week.

6:00 a.m.: Get up. Have breakfast with Mom and Dad before the guests wake up.

7:00 a.m.: Go to Minako's ballet studio for practice.

9:00 a.m.: Dodge Minako's attempts to learn about his social life (To Yuuri's annoyance, all questions are about Viktor. He knows that this is Mari's fault)

10:00 a.m.: Clean the men's locker room at the onsen. 

12:00 p.m.: Other Yuri comes over for lunch. (Mari dotes on him from a distance)

1:00 p.m.: Go to the Ice Castle with Other Yuri to skate.

3:00 p.m.: Meet Phichit (and hamsters) back at onsen to do homework.

6:00 p.m.: Other Yuri heads to the kitchen to help Mama Katsuki with dinner.

7:00 p.m.: Family dinner with Other Yuri and Phichit (both are honorary sons).

8:00 p.m.: Phichit, Other Yuri and Yuuri play video games. (Each boy has one of Phichit's hamster in their pockets)

10:00 p.m.: Mama Katsuki comes in and tells the boys to go to bed. They stay up and talk (At the very least, Other Yuri will kick them each twice)

12:00 a.m.: Hopefully, they're all asleep.

Yuuri loves structure. He's kept the same Sunday schedule for the last year and a half. Depending on how dramatic Other Yuri is feeling, sometimes he'll not show up, but for the most part the schedule remains solid.

Viktor must not have a schedule because for the first time in Yuuri's life, Viktor is at the Ice Castle on Sunday afternoon. God, the Universe must hate him. 

Of course, Viktor is Viktor and comes up to Yuuri the moment they make eye contact. Yuuri had been secretly hoping they would ignore each other because, in his own opinion, texting someone about a fat squirrel isn't enough of a basis to greet each other in person.

"Yuuri!" Viktor skates over with Chris following closely behind. Yuuri can feel it as he watches Viktor skate over. His perfectly scheduled Sunday is about to fall into disarray. His skin crawls.

"Why is he here," Other Yuri whisper-hisses, then louder. "Oi Grandpa! What are you doing here!"

"What are you saying, Yurio? We were here to skate when we saw our precious friends."

"Yurio?" Yuuri looks at Other Yuri for an explanation but Other Yuri is too preoccupied with trying to kick Viktor.

"Don't call me that, Old Man!" Other Yuri swings an ice-skate clad foot.

Viktor yelps and dodges Other Yuri's leg. "No blades! No blades! You'll cut me!"

"Good!" Other Yuri growls and swings his leg again.

Yuuri feels obligated to stop Other Yuri from committing murder. More from a sense of duty to Yuuko than any real desire to keep Viktor from getting hurt. Besides Yuuri's like 67% sure that Other Yuri would not kill Viktor.

Yuuri places a hand on Other Yuri's shoulder. "Yuri, I think the Ice Castle might be forced to close if you kill Viktor."

Other Yuri stops his rampage but glares menacingly at Viktor all the same. But Viktor just looks at Yuuri with huge puppy eyes. Yuuri has no time to react before Viktor pounces on him. Yuuri almost falls as Viktor's arms wrap around him. 

"Thank you, Yuuri! You saved me from that rabid kitten!" 

As Other Yuri complains about being called a kitten (because he is a tiger, damn it!) Yuuri turns pleading eyes to Chris. Chris looks like he's trying not to laugh, and shows no initiative to save Yuuri. Luckily, Viktor releases soon after to get a better look at Yuuri.

"Are you always here on Sundays during open hours?"

The phrasing of the question strikes Yuuri as a little odd, but he can't pinpoint the reason why. He dismisses it. He already doesn't understand Viktor. He doesn't need to add to the problem. No, wait. Viktor wants to be friends and if Yuuri just dismisses everything Viktor does then they can't truly be friends. And that's a disservice to Viktor, who is trying to make a true effort to get to know Yuuri. So, if anything, Yuuri needs to reason out Viktor even more to be a true friend. It's the least he can do for Viktor who just seems so damn earnest. So Yuuri needs to figure out why Viktor's phrased his question this way, but he also recognizes that he doesn't have enough information about Viktor to really attack the problem efficiently. He'll have to retreat for the time being.

"Yes, every Sunday from 1 to 3."

Viktor seems delighted with the information and Yuuri gets that feeling again. His Sunday schedule is crumbling before his eyes. This feeling of defeat is crippling.

"I've never seen you guys here on Sunday before." 

"Viktor and I have to work on a project tonight, so we came to skate earlier."

Yuuri smiles at Chris' reply. So there is some planning involved in this decision to skate early which means this is probably a one-time coincidence that will never happen again. Yuuri's Sunday schedule is safe.

Viktor nods. "Yes, but it's kind of fun to skate in the early afternoon. The lighting is better."

Yuuri keeps the smile plastered on his face, but on the inside he's dying. His Sunday schedule is truly dead and beaten just like Viktor would have been if Yuuri had let Other Yuri kill him. Yuuri needs to apologize to Other Yuri for stopping him. Other Yuri must be thinking along similar lines because he gives Viktor and Chris one last glare before turning to Yuuri and grabbing his wrist.

"We need to leave. I can't bear to look at these idiots any longer. I can feel my IQ dropping."

Yuuri's not really averse to leaving so he lets himself be led away from Viktor and Chris. He's incredibly happy that Other Yuri is willing to do what's necessary to get what he wants.

And then Chris shatters Yuuri's perfectly scheduled Sunday for good.

"Yuuri's family runs an onsen. Doesn't a soak sound good right about now, Viktor?"

Yuuri feels his face morph into an expression that he's becoming entirely too used to: utter betrayal. First Yuzuru, now Chris. 

While Viktor mulls the idea over, Chris makes direct eye contact with Yuuri over Viktor's shoulder, and gives Yuuri a wicked smile. Wow, the Universe and Chris hate Yuuri.

"That sounds FANTASTIC!" Viktor is sparkling now. He turns around to skate over to Yuuri and Other Yuri. "Let's go together. I've never been to an onsen which is ridiculous since this is my fourth year in Japan. I'm so excited!"

Despite his better judgement, Yuuri nods and smiles back at Viktor. He can't help it, Viktor's enthusiasm is contagious. Other Yuri is not so easily taken by Viktor and warningly goes on one leg in preparation to kick.

Chris is faster than Other Yuri's leg. He skates in front of Viktor to guard him. "Are you really about to drive off paying customers?"

Other Yuri puts his leg down. He can't, in good conscience, drive off customers when he knows the onsen needs them. So for Mama Katsuki's sake, he won't kick Viktor or Chris. But for the record, he really, really wants to.

"We're going first," is all Other Yuri says before skating off with Yuuri in tow. It's quick work for both of them to take off their skates, but, unfortunately, it's also quick work for Chris and Viktor. 

Other Yuri slams the front door of the Ice Castle but, unfortunately, the door has a hydraulic door closer, so all four boys just watch as the door slowly and steadily closes with a small click. God, the Universe is just not on Yuuri and Other Yuri's side.

Terribly enough, to add on to all of this bad karma, Yuuri and Other Yuri have too much pride to consider running away. So the situation in the end is all four boys walking to the onsen together. But while the Universe is done with Yuuri, Chris is not.

"Hey, Yurio! I heard that Otabek thinks that Phichit has the best Instagram profile."

Yuuri doesn't even have time to think before Other Yuri is dropping back. "Listen up, you perverted skunk-"

At that moment, Viktor swoops in and slips one of his arms through Yuuri. "You don't need to listen to them. This is an old argument between the two. Yurio doesn't like to be second even though it's clear that Phichit's Instagram is better."

Well, Yuuri thinks, at least Viktor has good taste.

"Of course, mine is better than both."

Yuuri spoke too soon.

"Anyway, how long have you been friends with Yurio?"

Yuuri shrugs. "I don't know exactly. We shared gym last year. There was some idiot who was making fun of me. Other Yuri ripped him to shreds. I invited him over for katsudon and he just kept coming back."

Viktor nods decisively with a proud smile. "That sounds like Yurio. You should be careful though. You never know what he's going to do. Just last month, he ran up to me with a box of cookies, shouted 'you don't deserve these cookies', and then ran off. So he's very erratic."

Yuuri chooses not to say anything.

"But he's also a good guy which it sounds like you already know. Does he come over here often?" There's a strange tone to Viktor's voice and Yuuri wants to dismiss it, but he wants to be a good friend. So Yuuri thinks it over for a second and comes to the conclusion that Viktor is probably just overprotective of Other Yuri, which, to be fair, so is Yuuri.

"Yeah, every Sunday for sure and then various other days of the week. My mom is giving him cooking lessons."

"Cooking lessons?" Viktor sounds surprised which means he doesn't know that Other Yuri reasons for taking cooking lessons, and since Other Yuri told Yuuri in confidence, Yuuri is loath to reveal it.

"He wants to learn to cook."

"Oh, my little kitten is growing up and grasping the reins to adulthood. I'm so proud of him!" Viktor's so full of pride he could be floating. He spins on spot and skips back to Other Yuri.

"Oh Yurio, you're growing up before my very eyes. When did you become a man?"

Viktor goes in for a hug but Other Yuri's on the defensive and shoves both hands out to catch Viktor mid-hug. "Don't touch me!"

"Hey, Yuuri." It's Phichit waiting in front of the onsen, visibly confused by what he's seeing. To be fair, it's a little confusing to see Viktor and Other Yuri grappling with each other and Chris on the verge of going on a sneak attack to hug Other Yuri from behind. But at Phichit's greeting, Other Yuri screeches and points at Phichit.

"I am the adventure!" and storms off into the onsen.

Phichit looks at Yuuri for an explanation. Yuuri can only hold up his hands to show his ignorance of the situation. Phichit gives another look to Viktor and Chris before turning back to Yuuri with a decisive look.

"I love you, Yuuri."

Unbeknownst to Yuuri, Viktor freezes behind him. Chris covers his mouth to stifle a laugh. Yuuri cocks his head in confusion. "I love you too, Phichit. Why are you saying this now?"

Phichit shrugs and grins. "I just don't tell you enough, but your mom was looking for you. Something about missing towels."

That gets Yuuri moving. He most likely pushed a few under his bed in an effort to clear the floor. "Oh, I'll go look for them."

After Yuuri goes inside, Phichit turns back to Viktor with a devious smile. Viktor looks like his entire world has been shattered.

Phichit shoot Viktor finger guns and clicks his tongue. "I'm here to keep you on your toes, Viktor."

Viktor's mouth drops open and he looks at Chris. Chris snorts and then points at Phichit. "This one's my favorite."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eventually I will get to writing more one-on-one Yuuri and Viktor, but I love Chris and Phichit


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, I have Yuuri refer to the Tezuka family as the owners of the Ice Castle. I made this up since I didn't know Yuuko's maiden name.
> 
> Also I promise that one day I will be able to write a Viktuuri interaction without copious amount of Yuuri angst. Unfortunately that is not today.

Yuuri, for most of his life, has worked carefully at cultivating a weak presence. The less people notice him the better and smoother his life will be. Of course, he realized when he started the rumor about himself, he would be under the school's scrutiny. Ideally, he would have been forgotten, but then The Miscalculation™ happened. The Miscalculation™ a.k.a Viktor Nikiforov who is capital P Popular. If Yuuri had fully considered the implications of being friends with someone who is Popular, then he wouldn't have been surprised to find so many letters in his locker. 

Stay away from Viktor or else something bad will happen to you in three days!!!

It's concise and vague at the same time which really annoys Yuuri. What is 'something bad'? 'Something bad' could mean anywhere from 'no ingredients for katusdon' to 'you will fall down a well'. It's not specific enough for Yuuri to take it seriously. And even if he were to take it seriously, the 'falling down the well' isn't such a bad scenario. He has a cell phone and unless someone can somehow trick him into walking to the well behind the shrine, he seriously doubts he'll fall down a well. But he will admit, he appreciates the emphasis on the "three days" by adding three exclamation points. It shows attention to detail.

Don't talk to Viktor!!!!!

There's no threat here, so Yuuri's a bit lost as to the purpose as to the purpose of this letter. Yeah sure, it's a direct order, but there's no incentive for Yuuri to not talk to Viktor. It's like this person got lazy halfway through. Where's the threat? Also five exclamations points is excessive. Overall, Yuuri gives it a C-.

Don't get cocky just because Viktor's talking to you. He'll soon drop you like the trash you are.

There are no exclamation points which is refreshing. It's also well written. Yuuri completely understands what they're saying and the meaning behind it. Yuuri is trash and not good enough for Viktor. Yuuri already knows this, so it's not particularly insightful. The way it's phrased though is troublesome. If anything, it's a slight to Viktor's character. As if Viktor doesn't value people and will drop them when he becomes bored. Yuuri feels offended for Viktor.

Go die!!!!!!!!!

The number of exclamation points is deplorable. And as for dying, they all will eventually. So this person will get their wish. Good for them.

"I was starting to wonder if this would happen," Phichit says from over Yuuri's shoulder.

Yuuri whips around. "PHICHIT! Don't do that! You scared me."

Phichit gives Yuuri a long look. "For the last time, you need to stop reading horror novels when you can't sleep. They make you too jumpy."

Yuuri scoffs. "Don't tell me what to do, and what do you mean 'you were starting to wonder'?"

Phichit taps the letters. "Bullying. You seem to forget the Viktor's the most popular kid in our school. He has two kinds of fans. His fan club which admires and cheers him on from a distance kind of like a celebrity. Then the fanatics who work by themselves and desire that Viktor belong only to them. These are letters from the fanatics. They don't like that someone like you is suddenly close to him."

"Would you look at that? We have something in common."

Phichit snorts. "You're just mad Viktor beat you in Mario Kart."

"He cheated," Yuuri responds instantly. He knows it's a lie. It's impossible to cheat at Mario Kart, but for Yuuri to lose all seven races against Viktor is pitiful especially when Viktor had said he had never played before. So Yuuri had lost seven times to a beginner! Yuuri would have won in the eighth race if his mom hadn't come up and told them to stop screaming. He knows he would have.

"No, he didn't. You're just terrible at it. Anyway, what are you going to do about the letters?"

Yuuri frowns. He can throw them away without fear. He knows nothing will happen to him. The school has an extreme anti-bullying policy, but only if someone reports it. The letters, if Yuuri chooses to turn them in, will result in an investigation and the subsequent suspension of the writers. But Yuuri doesn't want that. It sounds annoying and troublesome and he'd be known as a squealer. And if he becomes known as a squealer then his carefully cultivated nonexistent presence will be smashed with or without Viktor. No, turning in the letters is too much work and has too many consequences. Yuuri gives the letters another look.

"These are all handwritten. If I ask around, I can definitely figure out who wrote these notes. And when I do find out who wrote these notes, I'm going to blackmail them." Yuuri nods definitively at the end of his speech.

"That's very diabolical of you."

Yuuri waves a hand. "Well, I'm not going to blackmail them as soon as I figure it out. I'm going to wait and see if they continue with this or try to go further. If they go further, I'm going to blackmail them to stop. Because I don't have time for this, Phichit. If they choose to bully me, they'll have to do it here at school and I don't want to stay here any longer than I have to."

Phichit sighs and rubs his eye. "I approve the idea of you not wanting to get bullied, but your reason for being against bullying is weird."

Yuuri shrugs. "Well, if it makes you feel better, if I stay at school longer than I have to, it throws off my whole schedule."

"Well, as long as the schedule's safe."

"Exactly."

"I was being sarcastic."

"I was not. It's even more important to protect the schedule now since it's extremely easy for Viktor to wreck it." Yuuri realizes that this is a harsh stance to take against Viktor especially when he had a lot of fun hanging out with everyone on Sunday. But he had also been overly conscious about people he wasn't used to being in his home which had wrecked havoc on his nerves. Of course the easy solution is to just get used to Viktor and Chris, but the even easier solution is to avoid those situations with Viktor and Chris. But that's only the easier solution if Viktor and Chris agree to it, which they won't because they've made it their mission to ruin Yuuri's life.

"You put too much emphasis on your schedule."

Yuuri nods. This is another old argument of theirs that neither is willing to budge on. "Maybe, but it keeps me calm."

Phichit acquiesces like he always does. "That is important."

Yuuri's phone buzzes. He fishes it out of his pocket.

**From: Viktor Nikiforov**

_Yuuri!!! Let's play after school today!!! ヽ(^◇^*)/_

"Does he always text like this?" Phichit asks. He sounds strangely choked up, but Yuuri isn't willing to look away from the text, which is a state he's constantly in when Viktor texts him. It's still such a bizarre thing that someone like Viktor wants to text Yuuri.

"Yup. Every single time."

Phichit starts laughing. "This is so adorable. Like, I'm not really surprised this is how Viktor texts, but still, this is so cute. Oh my god, you have to say yes." 

"I have work today," Yuuri responds. And that's the truth. He also doesn't want to, but Phichit doesn't need to know that.

"Oh that's no problem," and then Phichit grabs the phone from Yuuri's grasp and turns away to type a message. Yuuri tries to get his phone back, and the key phrase here is 'he tries', because Phichit Chulanont is 5'5" and all elbows. And, man, does he know how to use them. It's after Yuuri has taken to nursing a particularly well-aimed blow to his rib that Phichit turns around and hands back the phone. "Here you go."

Yuuri takes the phone warily and expects the worst. And Phichit has done the worst.

**From: Yuuri Katsuki**

_I'd love to!!! Let's meet at the front entrance after school!!!! ＼(*^▽^*)/_

Yuuri blanches. "Four exclamation points? That's too many. No one's this excited. Who's this excited?"

"Well, you are apparently. I don't think Viktor will question this. If anything, he's probably even more excited that he gets to hang out with you. It's cute. He wants to be friends. Be his friend, Yuuri." Yuuri should make an amendment to his description of Phichit. Phichit Chulanont is 5'5", all elbows and puppy dog eyes. And God, is Yuuri weak to puppy dog eyes.

"I have work." Yuuri's voice wavers. He's so weak to puppy dog eyes that he can't even keep a steady voice. God, he's pathetic.

Phichit shrugs. "I feel like the skates can go being unsharpened for one day. And I"ll go tell Yuuko what's up. I think she'll be cool with it once I tell her that you're hanging out with Viktor."

"Why would she be cool with it?"

Phichit looks at Yuuri like he's the dumbest person alive. "Because she's also Team #Viktuuri. She may have said something different to soothe you, but she is most definitely on board. You both ice skate. In Yuuko's mind, you might as well be married."

Yuuri can't say anything because Phichit is 100% correct. Yuuko is definitely of the mind that the couple who skates together, stays together.

"I need to investigate the letters." Ugh, can Yuuri sound more weak?

Phichit places a hand on Yuuri's shoulder. "I've got this. I'll do the investigation and give you all the blackmail material I find. And I'll get Chris to help me. No doubt he'll want to help me if I tell him the situation."

Yuuri huffs. There's really no way out of this. "Why would Chris be on board?"

Phichit shrugs. "Well, you know-"

Three seconds. Yuuri is leaning forward as something occurs to him. No, Phichit, don't-

"#Viktuuri."

* * *

Yuuri is obediently waiting at the front entrance when school lets out. Viktor had responded affirmatively during lunch and had used three exclamation points. Yuuri couldn't avoid the plans since Viktor used three exclamation points as weird as that sounds. Three exclamation points, in Yuuri's opinion, is the maximum amount of exclamations points allowed in any situation. It is the perfect level of excitement to convey through text. Any more than three seems fake. And Viktor, in every text he's sent, has only ever sent three. So Yuuri guesses he must be really excited, and he does, kind of, want to be Viktor's friend.

But Yuuri feels extremely on edge. This will be the first time in forever that he's made a new friend. Yeah sure, there's Other Yuri, but that doesn't really count. For the longest time, Other Yuri would just show up at his house to cook and scowl at Yuuri while he ate. And even then their friendship came not so much as a mutual agreement but with the attitude of "we're not so different, you and I". So Viktor will be the first friend since Phichit, probably, that Yuuri is actively going to try to make. And that's terrifying. He can feel his palms sweating already.

Ugh, this is a terrible idea. He should leave.

"Yuuri!!!"

Yuuri turns to see Viktor waving wildly. In an effort to seem eager as well, Yuuri waves back. It's a weak wave that will most definitely be interpeted as reluctance. God, why is Yuuri so terrible at this?

"Hi Viktor. How was class?" Is small talk the only thing Yuuri can achieve right now? How pathetic.

Viktor doesn't seem to mind though. If anything, he seems rather happy. "It was good. I had no tests today and I got to partner up with Chris in gym, so it was a good day. How about you?"

The letters are the first thing that come to Yuuri's mind, but he discards the thought immediately. It isn't really Viktor's problem and no doubt, if Viktor knew, then Viktor would try to make it his problem. And that's not fair to Viktor to be burdened with what is Yuuri's problem.

"It was fine. I had a pop quiz in Chemistry, but I don't know if I can call them pop quizzes when he gives them so often." Yuuri feels proud of himself. He managed to make a joke. Good for him. It's even better when Viktor chuckles at his joke. Warmth blooms in Yuuri's chest. Yes! He managed to do something right. Maybe this won't be too bad.

"You have Echizen, right? He's a beast. But his class usually gets the highest tests scores, so maybe there's something to it."

Yuuri frowns. "Come on, Viktor. You're supposed to be on my side. Don't agree with Echizen." 

Viktor gives Yuuri a real laugh, and gosh, if it isn't a nice laugh. "Of course, how could I be so insensitive. I'm always on your side, Yuuri."

And then silence because Yuuri doesn't know what to say to that, doesn't even know how to take that. Oh shit, this is the worst. Are all new friendships like this? Cause if they are, Yuuri's not for this. He'll quit right now.

"Do you have anywhere you want to go?" It seems like Viktor knows what to do, which means that Yuuri can't give up yet. And Yuuri's kind of happy about that, because on some level, Viktor finds Yuuri worth being friends with if he's willing keep the conversation going.

But this question is a lot. On the one hand, Yuuri's not really that picky about what he does with friends. He can do just about anything, so it would really be up to Viktor to decide something definitive. But on the other hand, Yuuri does not have any extra money. Any money he gets from his job goes either back to the Ice Castle for skating or to Minako for ballet lessons. As a result, he cannot do any sort of activity that involves money. So to avoid explaining this to Viktor, it would be best if Yuuri suggested something. And there's only one thing that Yuuri can think of that involves no money: the onsen. And the onsen is off limits. Because Yuuri's mom had taken one look at Viktor and Chris and had been ready to adopt them right then and there. Yuuri is looking to avoid that situation, so the less his mom meets Viktor, the better. 

"Do you want to just walk around? It's a nice day."

Viktor nods. "Yeah, that sounds great."

Silence.

Again.

Technically, Yuuri thinks that since Viktor initiated conversation the last time there was silence, Yuuri should be the one to initiate it. This is the worst. What does he say? What's a safe topic for him to ask about?

"How long have you skated?" 

Viktor hums as he thinks. "I probably started when I was five. My dad worked in an office complex which had a skating rink. I spent a lot of time there after school. Eventually I took lessons with a local coach with the idea to go pro, but my dad got a new job. Suddenly there was no time or way for me to continue ice skating. It just wasn't an option so I gave it up."

Yuuri swallows hard. He identifies with the story. It's not so different from his own story, and while Viktor's willing to share his own, Yuuri's not quite at the stage where he can talk about it with someone who is pretty much a stranger.

"What about you, Yuuri? What's your relationship with skating? I know you teach a beginner's class. Do you ever skate outside of those lessons?" There's an overtly polite tone to Viktor's asking like Viktor already knows, but is asking out of formality. That doesn't make sense, though, because Viktor's never seen Yuuri skate. So that doesn't make sense in regards to Viktor's polite tone. And since Yuuri has vowed to try and understand Viktor, Yuuri needs to figure it out. Now if Yuuri had been the one to tell his story, he would have wanted to get the attention off of himself while, at the same time, not reveal how distressed he was at telling the story. That could result in a an overly polite tone and an odd question. The most important thing about this line of reasoning is that it makes sense to Yuuri.

As for the question itself, it doesn't seem like it's a deep or big question, but Yuuri struggles to think about what to say. He's not willing to talk about his skating history and he's reluctant to mention his late-night skates. Those are too personal. Even Yuuri doesn't allow himself to dwell on them too much. They're something he just does. For right now, it's probably just better to go with the stuff Viktor already knows.

So Yuuri forces himself to shrug. It feels fake, but Yuuri's sure Viktor isn't going to pay too much attention to it. "I took lessons when I was young. The Tezukas are a family friend so they trusted me with a beginner's class once I reached an intermediate level. I usually skate with Other Yuri on Sundays, and that's about it. I love skating, but I just don't have much time."

Viktor doesn't say anything at first, which makes Yuuri wonder if he somehow killed the conversation. He hopes he hasn't because that seems unfair. He doesn't even know what he did.

"Do you like being a teacher?" For a second, Yuuri thinks that Viktor's tone sounds strained, but that can't be right. Yuuri's overly-conscious right now and makes himself admit that he's most likely reading too much into it.

"Yeah, I love it. Phichit teaches with me and it's a super relaxed class. These kids just want to have fun. It's really refreshing and it's just overall a happy experience." Yuuri usually keeps his emotions under wraps, so for him, he's gushing. He just gets so excited when he talks about his kids. Even if all of their loyalties lie with Phichit and he has a fear that he'll severely screw them up, he loves his class. He's bursting with pride just thinking about them. God, he's such a Dad.

Viktor smiles warmly. "That's really nice, Yuuri. Those kids are really lucky to have you as a teacher."

It's a compliment, and Yuuri's terrible with compliments. Compliments are not something he receives often. Sure, he gets them from his parents, but those don't really count. They're his parents. And the same reasonings applies to his friends. This is the first time he's received a compliment from someone he's not close too and it's just so unheard of that Yuuri doesn't know how to deal with that. And he's pretty sure he doesn't want to deal with that. So he'll ignore it. It's a foolproof solution.

Yuuri shrugs. "They're good kids. They like to call Phichit 'Dad' and me 'Papa'. It's cute, but some of the parents do it too, and I feel like I should kinkshame." Wow, he's repeating himself from Saturday. Why can't he think of something new? God, he's the worst.

Viktor laughs. "But aren't you kinkshaming yourself since you're Papa?"

Which had been Phichit's response, and God, Yuuri doesn't need another Phichit in his life. And maybe it's because Yuuri is reminded of Phichit that he is able to look at Viktor and say with with mock severity, "I can't be friends with you."

Viktor's face is priceless. "What?!? Why?!?"

Yuuri holds out a hand to stop Viktor from giving himself an aneurysm. He laughs. "I'm kidding, Viktor. I promise that I am kidding."

And for whatever reason, be it the common link of Phichit or the fact that Yuuri laughed, the tension melts away, and Yuuri feels almost normal. He gives Viktor the most genuine smile of the afternoon.

Viktor relaxes. "You scared me, Yuuri. It's barely been a half hour and I thought I had done something."

Yuuri places a hand on Viktor's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I truly am. You just reminded me of Phichit."

Viktor glances at Yuuri's hand on his shoulder and before Yuuri can try to pull his hand off, Viktor places his own hand on Yuuri's shoulder. "I'd like you to only see me as Viktor."

This is the ambiguous statement to end all ambiguous statements. Yuuri doesn't even know where to begin in analyzing it. Immediately, there are ten different reasons he can think of for such a statement. Perhaps Viktor doesn't like to be compared to other people which Yuuri gets. Or like, maybe, possibly, Viktor wants to be an actual presence in Yuuri's life rather than the fuzzy image that he used to be. Yuuri's not sure if Viktor realizes that he used to think of Viktor this way, but Yuuri's also not sure why that would matter. What Yuuri is aware of is that while there are many options that he has to think through, he doesn't have the time to think through them. Viktor is right here in front of him, and he needs a response now.

"I want you to be Viktor." Great-ambiguous statement for ambiguous statement. Who knows what's going to happen now?

Well, apparently, what's going to happen is that Viktor will blush and God, does that throw Yuuri for a loop. 

"I'm glad." It's a two-word response from Viktor that does nothing to alleviate Yuuri's anxious confusion. Now he's just a spiral of pure confusion in a seventeen-year-old boy's body. And damn it, if it isn't Viktor's fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I've ended most of these chapters with Yuuri's feelings on Viktor. Gosh, he's so angsty.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> None of them understand the meaning of the word 'incognito'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really have an excuse. I'm just trash. Thank you for waiting. All of you are so kind and I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

Yuuri is in an empty classroom at lunch trying to finish a math worksheet. There are a number of reasons for this. His math class has just been introduced to derivatives and Yuuri is somehow already terrible at them, so it takes him forever to finish. He's grown tired of being in a constant state of anxiety around Viktor, so he's added another half hour onto his morning run to counteract the nerves which cuts into his homework time. He also hates math which is honestly the biggest reason as to why he's waited until the last minute to do his homework.

He hears the door open and looks up to see who's coming in. He doesn't see anyone in the doorway. In an instant, he understands what's to come. So this is how he dies. Alone in a classroom with a partially filled math worksheet. Well, he had a good run. The thing with Viktor made him stupid towards the end, but overall he's okay with it ending like this.

"Yuuri," It's a whisper coming from under the table. God, it knows his name.

Yuuri slowly looks under the table, ready to face his demise, and comes face-to-face with Chris. Chris Giacometti who has the longest eyelashes and greenest eyes Yuuri has ever seen in his life. Yuuri frowns. This is not the thing he should be focusing on right now.

"What are you doing?"

Chris presses a fingers to Yuuri's lips to shush him, which is stupid because they are literally the only people in the room. "I'm undercover," he whispers.

"Quite literally," Yuuri agrees but it comes out as a mumble because Chris hasn't moved his finger.

Chris smiles and removes his finger, only to boop Yuuri's nose. "I've been doing an extensive investigation on the letters."

Yuuri scoffs. "Extensive investigation? They're handwritten letters, Chris. You really just need to go ask Sara for writing samples."

Chris scowls. "Be real, Yuuri. Like Micky's going to let me get close to Sara."

Yuuri says nothing because Chris is right. On the one occasion Yuuri has had to see Sara for help with his essays, Micky had had his arms looped around Sara's waist and his chin hooked over her shoulder. Yuuri hadn't even been able to focus on Sara's critiques because Micky had been glaring at him. Towards the end of their session, Yuuri wasn't even able to make eye contact with Sara without Micky growling at him.

Chris wrestles a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket and moves himself up to in between Yuuri's legs so he can rest his elbows on them. He's too close and Yuuri wants to lean back but he's on a stool. 

"So after an extensive investigation, I have found three of the four letters. One belongs to Megumi, one belongs to a guy named Nikolai, and one is a girl named Valentina. I could not find the fourth, but to be fair, it's the one that says 'go die' which is a rather lazy, so I don't think that one's quite as important to figure out. But now we know, so we can act!"

Yuuri knows none of these people and doesn't really want to do anything about the letters. It's nice to know whose been putting stuff in his locker, and he'll hang on the letters for blackmail, but those are all passive actions. Chris is suggesting something active. Yuuri can already feel his energy draining. Through clenched teeth, Yuuri is able to force out, "What do you mean by act?"

Chris smiles sunnily. God, Yuuri's already regretting the question. "We're going to get back at the bullies, Yuuri. We'll start with the three we have and eventually we'll get back at all of them. Phichit said you got some new ones."

Yuuri's going to have to stop talking to Phichit if everything keeps getting relayed back to Chris because this is becoming more trouble than it's worth. Yuuri has gotten more letters of the same variety. He remains unimpressed, but he continues to collect for blackmail purposes. He should have just gone to Sara from the beginning instead. He'd have braved Mickey if it meant avoiding Chris' plan.

Yuuri's puts every ounce of lethargy he has into his reply. "I don't want to."

"You don't have a choice. You're not the only one whose been bullied by Viktor's fanatics. Just think of it as getting justice for the rest of the students who had been bullied. They didn't deserve this. And it also gives Viktor a bad name."

Yuuri groans low in the back of his throat because Chris is right. No one deserves to get bullied especially by these halfwits who do handwritten notes. Also Yuuri feels that he owes Viktor because of their terrible outing last week. The least he can do is protect Viktor's reputation.

"Fine."

Chris gives him a mega-watt smile. "Great! Viktor and I will meet you and Phichit tomorrow after school is out. Dress in all black because we're going incognito." Chris rockets up from in between Yuuri's legs, grasps Yuuri's face between his hands, and leans in until their noses are touching. "Victory for #Viktuuri."

Before Yuuri can even process what's happened, Chris swivels them around until Yuuri's back is to the table and Chris has escaped the confines of Yuuri's legs. Chris is bounding out of the room when Yuuri's thoughts catch up to him.

"Chris! Wait! You can't tell Viktor."

Chris stutters to a halt and swings his body around to face Yuuri. "Why can't I tell Viktor?"

"I didn't tell him about the letters." It sounds stupid when he says it out loud. He and Viktor are quasi-friends and Viktor's a very earnest one at that. Viktor would most definitely try to rush in and protect Yuuri if he knew. Yuuri won't say that he knows Viktor but, instinctively, with all of his soul, Yuuri can tell that Viktor is a self-sacrificing bastard. That's more trouble than it's worth.

"What do you mean you didn't tell him?" The look on Chris' face is indecipherable but the disbelief is evident in his tone.

Now Yuuri feels embarrassed that he didn't tell Viktor. "It's not a hard sentence to understand, Chris."

"Why didn't you tell him?"

"This is my problem not Viktor's. Can't you just say that he has fans who are bullying other students and not mention my name? I feel very uncomfortable being in any sort of spotlight." Good, Yuuri's playing into Chris empathetic side. He won't be able to say no.

It works perhaps too well.

Chris nods slowly, a conniving gleam in his eye. "I can do even better. If you don't like being in the spotlight then I bet none of the other kids will either. I'll get the fanatics to write me letters and we'll make me the victim."

Yuuri's skeptical. "You're popular, Chris, and it's well known that you're his best friend. I don't think you'll get letters."

Chris waggles his eyebrows. "That's because I haven't tried yet, Yuuri. I bet you that by the end of the day tomorrow I will have a plethora of letters in my locker."

Yuuri isn't going to take that bet. Chris has no boundaries to speak of whatsoever. Yuuri can't even imagine the extremes Chris would go to to get letters, but he knows Chris will go to them. It's better if he just accepts the claim silently.

"Alright."

Chris is literally bouncing in glee. "Great! Watch out for me tomorrow at lunch. And remember that we're meeting after school. Dress in all black."

Chris is out of the room in a second, and Yuuri is left alone to his worksheet. He may have won the battle, but Chris has won the war.

* * *

Lunch is always a nebulous affair. Since Yuuri isn't a boarder, he brings his lunch everyday, and tends to avoid the room itself. There's a small outdoor courtyard that, for some unexplainable reason, is always empty. Yuuri and Phichit and sometimes Guang Hong, depending on what's going on in the social media sphere, eat there. But at Chris' request, Yuuri is at the edge of the lunch room waiting for Chris. It's too crowded and loud and it grates on Yuuri's nerves. Why did Chris ask to meet him here?

"I'm actually surprised you came." 

Yuuri looks over at Phichit and shrugs. "Chris said to meet him here. I don't know why, but I don't have his number, so I can't just not come. Do you know why we're meeting here?"

Phichit grins devilishly. "Oh, I know exactly why we're here."

Yuuri leans foward in expectation of the reason why, but Phichit shakes his head. "This is need-to-know information, Yuuri, and you don't need to know."

Yuuri can feel the cold hand of fear grip his heart. Something terrible is about to happen and he has no idea what. But it involves Phichit and Chris working in tandem, so it can't be good. He should come up for a name for them. Phris? No, it sounds too much like fish. Chrichit? No, that doesn't even sound like a word. He'll work on it. 

Phichit nudges him. "Hey, look there's Chris."

Still in the grip of his fear, Yuuri slowly looks across the room and spots Chris. Chris, who is being perfectly normal, and walking into the lunchroom, looking for someone. Thinking that its him, Yuuri begins to raise his hand to wave to Chris, when Chris stops and cries out, "Viktor!!!" Yuuri drops his hand and watches as Chris begins to run across the lunchroom. The entire lunchroom is watching, having been alerted by Chris' shout, as he runs across to Viktor who looks just as surprised as the rest of them. 

It feels like everything happens in slow motion. Chris leaps at Viktor. Viktor's hands go to grasp at Chris' waist to steady him, but Chris' hands go for Viktor's face. Chris slides his hands back so the view is unobstructed and presses his lips to Viktor's. The room is dead silent. An eternity passes in seconds (vaguely, Yuuri realizes that it's three seconds exactly) before Chris moves away. Viktor is frozen. Chris angles Viktor's head so that they're looking each other in the eyes, and with a completely straight face says, "I love you, Viktor." And then skips away. 

The moment Chris is out the door, the room bursts into life. Everyone's talking about what's just happened. Viktor stays frozen for one more second before he smiles fondly, shakes his head, and continues doing whatever he was doing. 

Yuuri looks over at Phichit, who is smiling innocently, but Yuuri knows better. His phone dings.

  **From: Unknown**

_Don't say I never did anything for you!!! (^_ <)〜☆_

"You gave Chris my number?"

Phichit looks Yuuri dead in the eye. "That's need-to-know information, Yuuri."

* * *

 When Yuuri meets Chris after school, Chris, dressed in a black, skintight bodysuit, proudly brandishes a handwritten letter. "And you thought that I couldn't get death threats."

Yuuri shakes his head. "I never said that."

"It was written all over your face. Just say it, you're impressed."

"I really don't think 'who gets death threats faster' should be a point of pride. But with that said, I admire your initiative."

 Chris stares at Yuuri for what feels like a long time. "God, you're no fun. Where's Viktor? Viktor!!!"

Viktor is running up to them, decked all in black. Even his hair is completely covered by a black beanie. "Chris!!! Did you get it?"

Chris waves the letter in the air. "One death threat at your service."

Viktor lets out a victory screech and tackles Chris in a hug. "You did it!!! High Five!!!"

After they high five, Chris shoots Yuuri a look that clearly says this is the reaction he wanted. Yuuri scoffs and turns away from them. He can't deal with this. Where's Phichit?

As if he's sensed Yuuri's question, Phichit comes running. He is also decked in all black and he's put grease paint under his eyes. God, why did Yuuri think adding Phichit to the mix would make the situation better?

"Chris! Did you get it?" Phichit yells. They may be all dressed in black, but they are terrible at going incognito.

Chris and Viktor both hold up the letter, and all three screech in victory. Yuuri's already regretting his decision to be here. At this rate, he's going to spend more time keeping them in check than actual investigation.

"What are you idiots doing?" Other Yuri asks. Yuuri jumps in surprise. Other Yuri showed up out of nowhere. He's also in black. Well kind of. He's wearing a black leather jacket that's shrouded with so many silver studs you can't see the leather at times, and underneath that is a shirt with a tiger. But to be fair, the tiger is against a black background, so...

"Other Yuri! What are you doing here?" Phichit doesn't seem entirely pleased that Other Yuri is here. Maybe it's the fact that Other Yuri is dressed like he's ready to take a picture for Instagram. His instagram theme is definitely along the lines of Russian Punk.

"I'm here to make sure you incompetent fools don't do anything stupid!" 

"I invited him," Viktor supplies happily. "The more the merrier."

Yuuri nods seriously. "That's exactly the attitude you want to have on an undercover mission." God, he's dealing with children.

To Viktor's credit, he does blush with embarrassment, but he still seems happy. Yuuri turns toward Other Yuri. "You don't have to be here if you don't want to."

Other Yuri scowls at him. "Didn't I just say that I'm here to help you? You'll mess it up if I'm not here."

Yuuri shrugs. "I mean I never really thought about, but I think you're right. I can't do anything for myself. I am a burden unto this world."

Other Yuri pats him on the shoulder. "At least you're not as bad as Viktor."

"I am right here, Yurio."

Other Yuri scowls. "Good. Know your own incompetence."

Chris pats the air between them. "Alright guys. We need to make our move. Now I got letters from Megumi and Valentina and two other people. Since Valentina and Megumi are repeat offenders. I think we should go after them. I have their locker numbers. Megumi's is across the school, so we'll start there. On the count of three now, guys. 1, 2, 3-"

"For the Cause!!!" Viktor, Phichit, and Chris all raise their fists and shake them as they yell.

Other Yuri scoffs. "What are you? Children? And what's the cause? Why are you all idiots?"

Yuuri smiles over at Other Yuri. He's found his beacon of hope is this sea of overdramatic idiots. 

"The cause is for anti-bullying." Is what Viktor says. Behind him though, Chris and Phichit both mouth, "#Viktuuri."

Yuuri is willing to ignore Chris and Phichit, but Other Yuri is not. 

"What? What did you idiots mouth?"

Yuuri puts an arm around Other Yuri and begins to steer him down the hall. "They said nothing. Don't pay attention to them. They're idiots. Let's go this way." Yuuri doesn't even know where Megumi's locker is, but he needs this conversation to end. Neither Other Yuri nor Viktor need to know the full extent of Chris and Phichit's delusions.

"Yuuri! Wait for me!" 

Viktor slings his arm around Yuuri's neck and smiles widely. Other Yuri scowls at him and tries to kick him. It doesn't work well since it's Yuuri who is in the middle, and thus it's Yuuri who absorbs most of the blow. Yuuri bites back a groan. Other Yuri had made the wise decision to wear steel-toed boots. After all, non-steel-toed boots don't quite give the Russian Punk vibe he's going for.

Other Yuri scowls harder to hide his guilt and manages to bite out, "You're lucky I can't reach you, Viktor."

Viktor, on the other hand, overreacts. He somehow manages to simultaneously squeeze the arm around Yuuri's neck even tighter and swing around so he's facing Yuuri. He gets close. Way too close, and Yuuri has the fleeting thought that he understands why Chris and Viktor are best friends.

"Yuuri, are you okay? Yurio! Stop kicking people! Yuuri, did he hurt you? How many fingers am I holding up?" Two fingers are shoved in front of his eyeline, and Viktor actually manages to scrape one of his fingers against Yuuri's nose. It's not as bad as the kick, but it's enough of a surprise that Yuuri ducks out from under Viktor's hold and pushes Other Yuri forward. Other Yuri, never one to waste an opportunity, kicks Viktor. Viktor goes down.

Yuuri feels slightly bad. Not bad enough to feel responsibility for the situation because that was all Other Yuri, but bad enough that he turns around quickly to pretend he never saw the kick. It's in this moment, that Yuuri Katsuki, age 17, acknowledges that he is not a good friend. But honestly, he's got bigger things to worry about. Chris and Phichit are trailing behind, heads close together, conspiring. 

Yuuri drops back and manages to squeeze himself in between the two. "Hello friends. You know I've been wondering something lately, and maybe one of you can give me an answer. Uh, where is your shame?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Yuuri. I am just trying to be a good friend and help two lost souls find each other. Because in this messed-up world where we live, all we can do is be kind to each other. And that's what Phichit and I are doing. We're being kind. " Chris ends his little speech with both hands clasped to his heart, and eyes glistening with unshed tears. Yuuri's speechless because he doesn't think he's ever seen such commitment to a role. Phichit actually claps.

"I mean we're also enjoying this situation play out because it started out so weird, but it's mostly because we want to see you happy."

Phichit, at least, is being honest. He loves drama. He lives for it. This is his fantasy in the flesh. Phichit's phone has not left his hand since Viktor Nikiforov has become their friend. In fact, Phichit's currently on Instagram, on camera mode.

"Phichit, what are you doing?"

Phichit's rising the phone above himself and holding up a peace sign. "I'm taking a selfie. My followers need to know that we're about to deliver justice."

"Phichit, we're breaking about a dozen school rules. Don't take photo evidence!"

"Yuuri, we've been through a lot to maintain my reputation. Do you really think I"m going to let school rules stop me? Now smile."

Yuuri glares as the flash goes off.

Phichit looks at the photo and grins wickedly. "Fantastic. I'm going to caption this 'Mission Impossible never looked so good #goingonanadventure #wholesomefriendshipactivities'."

Yuuri's almost positive that what they are doing is, in fact, the opposite of 'wholesome friendship activities', but he's too distracted by what Chris is doing in the photo. Chris is giving bedroom eyes and licking his lips seductively. He is definitely not being wholesome.

Yuuri points it out to Chris. "What is this?"

"My brand."

Yuuri waits for Chris to elaborate, but he doesn't, and Yuuri doubts any explanation will make it clearer. He looks ahead to check on Other Yuri and Viktor because someone has to look out for them and Yuuri is obviously the only sane one. Viktor has both hands on Other Yuri's shoulders and is pushing him forward while they walk. Every other step or so, Viktor has to jump because Other Yuri keeps attempting backward kicks. God, Yuuri's in charge of children.

"Here's Megumi's locker." Chris points to a standard slate grey locker with a hot pink lock. And it's now that he's faced with the locker that Yuuri realizes he has no idea what the plan is. He looks over to Chris, who is holding a pair of bolt cutters.

"Where did those come from?"

Chris shrugs. "I had them on me."

Yuuri looks around. Viktor doesn't seem remotely surprised, Other Yuri is too busy glaring at Viktor's hand which remains perched on his shoulder, but Phichit seems confused. Yuuri breathes a sigh of relief. Good, so his first impression was correct. It is weird that Chris has pulled bolt cutters from seemingly nowhere.

"Anyway, I've got this." Chris positions the lock between the blades and quickly snaps it off in one go. Yuuri's never used a bolt cutter before, but he feels like Chris is too skilled at this.

"That was pretty easy for you, wasn't it, Chris?"

Chris spares Yuuri a glance as he opens Megumi's locker. "Don't ask questions you don't want the answers to, Yuuri."

That shuts Yuuri up. To date, it's the best advice he's ever received from Chris. 

When Chris opens Megumi's locker, they all freeze. There are no school books or supplies. Nothing to indicate that she is a student. It is a full shrine to Viktor. She has tea candles littering the floor, and candid photos of Viktor lining the walls, but that all pales in comparison to the statue of Viktor in the center. It's made entirely of chewing gum with what looks to be random pieces of Viktor's hair she's collected. The scariest thing about it is it's accuracy. Megumi has carved this statue to look exactly like Viktor from his perfectly manicured eyebrows down to his nail beds. Yuuri can make out nail beds on Gum Viktor's hands. Yuuri leans a little closer to look at the statue, then at Viktor and then back to the statue. Megumi has even put a small dot of white gum under the right corner of Gum Viktor's jaw to mark Real Viktor's own mole. In someways that's the most disturbing part because Yuuri has been walking next to Viktor for the past week and he's never noticed the mole under the right corner of his jaw. How close did Megumi get to Viktor to be able to replicate to such a precise level?

There's a gagging noise behind Yuuri. He turns to find Other Yuri clutching his stomach and shoulders heaving as he gags. Yuuri understands. It's so bizarre it's disgusting.

"I can't believe this poor girl is so deluded to think that you're worthy of any of this attention." Okay, never mind. Other Yuri's fine. He's just being dramatic.

Viktor doesn't respond. He seems just as speechless. Whatever color his face possessed has drained at the sight of the statue. He tries to smile weakly. "It's a little odd, but she shows amazing skill in sculpture." His words are slow and halted and entirely too nice for the situation.

All of them, Other Yuri included, give him similar looks of horror, and simultaneously all try to dissuade him.

"No, Vik, this is fucking creepy."

"You don't have to be this kind."

"I can't even bring myself to take a picture of it, it's so disgusting."

"She's more deluded than you. I didn't think that was possible."

Viktor nods but doesn't say anything else. Chris is the first one to spring back into action. He pulls out a piece of paper. "Okay! We have one more locker to visit after this and the janitors start doing their rounds in fifteen minutes. We got to move it. What I have here is a photocopy of the letter she wrote with a small addendum written by me. It basically says that if she continues, we will turn in her letter to the administration. Is that okay?"

The question is addressed to everyone, but Chris makes eye contact with Yuuri. Yuuri is surprisingly okay with the plan. Breaking into the locker aside, it's a pretty clear-cut plan that has little to no consequences. There is the fact that Megumi's lock will be broken, but overall, Yuuri is actually impressed. He nods.

"Good." Chris places the piece of paper right at Gum Viktor's feet. Yuuri nods, satisfied with their work and turns around to begin the walk to the next locker. They only have thirteen minutes. 

Yuuri gets maybe ten feet away before he realizes that no one's following him. He turns back around to find them all staring at Chris as he applies a garish red lipstick. Yuuri can't get back over fast enough. He looks at them all wildly, panic increasing with second. They don't have time for more shenanigans.

"What are you doing, Chris!?"

Chris pops his lips and holds up a square piece of blank, white paper. "Obviously, I'm leaving my calling card."

Yuuri gaks. "Calling card? You said we were going incognito!!!"

Chris presses the piece of paper to his lips and rolls it gently back and forth. He removes it from his lips and leans close to inspect it critically. Happy with what he sees, he shows it to the rest of the group. Vaguely, Yuuri acknowledges it's a practically perfect lip print. "All great thieves leave calling cards."

"We're not stealing anything. We're leaving something."

Chris shrugs. "It's the same principle."

"But it's not!!!" Yuuri whisper screeches. They're going to get caught!

Phichit places a comforting hand on Yuuri's shoulder. "I think he's on to something. I also want to leave a calling card. I have Hamtaro stickers which should work just fine." Phichit slides a sticker sheet out of his back pocket, peels one off and sticks it right in the middle of the locker door. Chris grins at Phichit and sticks his own card into the locker's lining.

"I want to leave my calling card!" Viktor whines and pulls out a sticker pad similar to Phichit's. He peels one off and sticks it close to Phichit's, right on top of his own photographed face. It's a cartoon poodle. 

Yuuri and Phichit have the same thought because Phichit looks over at Yuuri and mouths  _you like poodles_. Yuuri flips him off. This is neither the time nor place.

Other Yuri scoffs. "A lip print, a hamster, and a poodle. I'm sorry. Are we preschoolers? If you're going to leave a calling card, it has to be cool." Other Yuri's hand literally slams into the locker. They all jump at the loud crash it makes as metal bangs against metal. Yuuri bites back a scream. God, they're going to get caught.

When the locker door stops swinging, they all see what Other Yuri has slammed next to Viktor's poodle. It's a sticker of a Bengali tiger that'd you'd find in a zoo gift store. Yuuri gives Other Yuri a withering glance. It's as Yuuri's taking in the look of triumph on Other Yuri's face that it really sinks in. God, he's friends with a bunch of children.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who doesn't want to go to a party?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guess whose back? Junior year hit me harder than I'd care to admit, but I'm here and I'm still writing. Thank you for being patient and waiting.
> 
> I make no promises that I'll be able to post regularly, but I won't abandon it.
> 
> EDIT (5/13/2018): I rewrote parts of this chapter. I'm working on a new chapter for this one, that'll hopefully be out before mid-June

Yuuri loves routines but there is a downside he's never really considered. It's really easy to track him down. Between his fourth and fifth classes of the day, there's a ten-minute break where Yuuri goes and buys a cup of green tea from the vending machine. He tends to get sleepy after Math. And it's this routine that Viktor happens upon about a month after they meet. And, if Yuuri's being honest, he enjoys these moments. The break between fourth and fifth period is a set amount of time. It will not change. That fact relaxes Yuuri to such an absurd degree that he can't even bring himself to get nervous about talking to Viktor. Because he can hold a ten-minute conversation and if he needs to, he can always bow out early with an excuse about not being late for class. The lack of pressure to be with Viktor is such a relief that Yuuri has found that these ten-minute breaks with Viktor are the highlight of his day. Yuuri can finally say that there is a concentrated effort to become friends with Viktor.

Yuuri has just taken his first test on derivatives and wonders if he should just kill himself now. His brain is fried and he still has to get through Lit and Art before he can go to the Ice Castle and then home for the weekend. So maybe he should just kill himself now and save himself the trouble.

"Yuuri! I got you green tea!" Viktor is shouting and Yuuri is only ten feet away. But Yuuri doesn't have the energy to reprimand him. Even though he feels super uncomfortable that Viktor is buying his tea for him now. Viktor buys it ever day now, and Yuuri feels like he's racking up debts as he speaks. Before long, he'll be completely in Viktor's debt. But he can't bring himself to care today. Not when he can see the light puffs of steam floating above the cup.

Yuuri thinks he says "Hi, Viktor," but he's honestly not too sure. His vision is narrowed in on that green tea. He needs it if he wants to live. He gingerly lifts it from Viktor's grasp like it's the Holy Grail. "Thanks, Viktor."

Viktor chuckles as he watches Yuuri take his first sip. "I'm guessing your test went badly?"

This is another new development in their relationship: Viktor knows Yuuri's schedule. Yuuri freaked out when he learned that Viktor knew his schedule, but he made himself calm down when he realized he had learned Viktor's schedule, albeit for different reasons. Viktor had learned it to meet up with Yuuri. Yuuri had learned Viktor's so as to avoid him. But motivations aside, Yuuri realizes he's hypocritical if he freaks out.

"No, it went fine. I knew what I was doing, but with math, one careless mistake ruins the whole problem. I just tend to overanalyze."

Viktor nods and takes a sip of his own coffee. "I'm glad it went fine. You need to rank first in your year to maintain your scholarship, right?"

Yuuri shakes his head. "No, just top ten. I'm currently third."

Viktor nods again, but doesn't reply. Silence falls over them, but since Yuuri was the last one to talk, it's Viktor's turn. Yuuri feels supreme in the silence.

"What are your plans for the weekend?"

Yuuri shrugs. He has his weekend schedule so there really is no change from week to week. "The usual, I guess. Work and homework. Phichit and Other Yuri will come over on Sunday."

Viktor nods again. Yuuri frowns. Viktor's not usually so sedate in their conversations. That's Yuuri's job. But since it's opposite day, Yuuri should try to initiate conversation again.

"What about-"

"Do you want to come to a party tonight?"

Yuuri closes his mouth. The question had rushed out of Viktor's mouth and it's taking Yuuri longer than it should to process what has just been asked. A party? Yuuri doesn't go to parties. Yuuri would rather gouge out his eyes Oedipus-style than go to a party, but he doesn't need to let Viktor know that. If he wants to be a decent friend to Viktor, he should at least hear him out.

"Is it your party?"

"No, it's Mila's."

Yuuri frowns. He doesn't know a lot about the high school party scene, but he feels like it's bad taste to invite someone to someone else's party. Well, that might be incorrect. He would hate it if it was his party, but he's not the standard for the social norm. Still he feels like he should ask.

"Is Mila okay with you inviting me?"

Viktor tilts his head in confusion. Great, Yuuri made himself seem like he's stupid about the social scene, which he is, but no one needs to know that.

"It's not that formal. Besides Mila likes you. She thinks you're a nice guy. It's why she told me that you liked me." 

Mila thinking Yuuri's a nice guy isn't really something Yuuri considers a compliment. It's because Mila thinks Yuuri's a nice guy that The Miscalculation™ happened. Yuuri never thought being a nice guy would bite him in the ass so much. And while Yuuri is somewhat happy about being friends with Viktor now, The Miscalculation™ will always be a blemish on his reputation in his own mind.

Yuuri feels his lips stretch thin because he's going to have to disappoint Viktor. "I don't really like parties or crowds, in general. I'd prefer not to go."

Viktor's face falls which makes Yuuri feel guilty, which is ridiculous because he has every right to say no. Yuuri has an exceptionally low social battery. He can last an hour at most in a crowd of strangers before his mind is reduced to static. If he has Phichit, he can usually last longer, but to make Phichit stand by him the entire time is unkind to Phichit, who loves to socialize.

"If it's because you don't dorm here, you can sleep over in my room for the night."

There is a split second between from when Viktor speaks to when he blushes wildly red. Yuuri feels vaguely uncomfortable with Viktor's reaction because he had forgotten that Viktor had, essentially, confessed to him. And Yuuri knows that Viktor will eventually stop liking him as they get to know each other. But until that happens, staying with Viktor in his room would be weird. Because Viktor would be awkward, Yuuri's never not awkward, and it's an undefined amount of time alone together which would make it even more awkward. It's a complete recipe for disaster.

Yuuri waves a hand. "Nah, I'd stay with Phichit because he has an air mattress, but I also have to teach the kids tomorrow morning. It's just not a good idea."

Viktor's face somehow falls even more and Yuuri feels like he's stepped on a puppy. God, he's not used to this level of guilt. He has to leave. Abort. Abort.

"I'm going to be late for class." Yuuri's already taking steps backwards to leave.

Viktor tries to smile as Yuuri leaves, but honestly all it does is intensify Yuuri's guilt. "Alright. Text me if you change your mind. If I don't see you again, have a nice weekend."

Yuuri will not be changing his mind, but he smiles at Viktor all the same before he turns around and walks back to class.

He's glad he left when he did. If he had stayed longer, he might be tempted to try and go to the party for Viktor's sake.

* * *

"You're going to the party."

Yuuri scoffs at Phichit. "No way, man. We've got work tomorrow."

"We don't have to drink. Besides, it'll be fun. It's Mila's party so it's in the Russian dorm, and we like the Russians. Georgi's back with Anya, so he'll be normal. Well not normal because he's Georgi, but he will not be crying. It'll be fun, and Viktor invited you. You know, our new friend Viktor, who you want to get to know better?" 

"You know I don't like parties. And, besides, being sober at a party is weird. It's fun for the first ten minutes and then it becomes weird because you, essentially, become their dad and have to take care of them."

Phichit bobbles his head while he thinks. "Interesting choice of words, but I mean you're not wrong. But I'm also only asking for one hour of your time and then you don't even have to tell me you're leaving. You can just leave and go sleep in my room. I'll have the air mattress set up. It'll be like freshman year all over again."

Yuuri frowns because Phichit is being completely reasonable in his request. Everything he's asked is well within Yuuri's limits, but he still doesn't want to. So it's time to scrape the bottom of the barrel.

"Phichit, every time I sleep over, I end up with a hamster in my boxers."

Phichit throws up his hands. "Well, I'm sorry that Arthur wants to be warm, and I'm sorry that you have a higher body temperature than most. And well, we all know where the warmest part of the body is. So I'm sorry that Arthur just wants to be happy."

This feels like bullshit because Yuuri is pretty sure Arthur is the brown one and it's the grey one, Stuart, that always ends up in his boxers. That's not to say that Yuuri doesn't have his own problems with Arthur. Arthur likes to chew, and specifically, he likes to chew through Yuuri's textbooks. In fact, out of Phichit's hamsters, the only one Yuuri really likes is Anna, an orange hamster who will sit obediently in his pocket while he plays video games.

"I want Arthur to suffer for all of his life, so I will not be going to the party."

Phichit grins and it sends off a red alert all throughout Yuuri's brain. Abort. Abort.

"You know this reminds me of a story-" Oh shit. "-About two young freshmen with stars in their bright, little eyes." Damn it, he's dragging this out. “But one friend didn't really like socializing." Yuuri's ready to kill himself, right here, right now. "So the other friend, out of the kindness of his heart-" Of course, Phichit's going to make himself sound like the hero. "-Didn't make his friend do anything, but they came to a compromise." Please end Yuuri's suffering. "And they decided that the reluctant friend would go to one party a semester." It's over now isn't it? Phichit's done talking?

Three Seconds.

"Which I am invoking now."

Yuuri groans in annoyance because now he can't refuse since Phichit invoked The Pact. And Freshman Yuuri -Poor, Naive, Freshman Yuuri- had promised Freshman Phichit -Devious, Manipulative Freshman Phichit- that Phichit was allowed to make Yuuri go to one party a semester. 

(From a non-biased perspective, Phichit has had five chances to invoke the pact, but has only invoked it twice.)

Phichit is the WORST. 

The smug grin on Phichit's face makes Yuuri want to gouge his eyes out Oedipus-style. But he's nothing if not a man of his word.

"Are you really going to make me?"

Phichit nods. "You betcha. Now tell Viktor you're coming."

Yuuri reluctantly pulls out his phone and pulls up his messaging app. Viktor is the last person he messaged anyway. Yuuri had been trying to get Viktor to accept money for all the green tea. Viktor said no, but that's not going to stop Yuuri. If anything, Yuuri's annoyed enough to shove a bunch of 1-yen coins into Viktor's locker until his debt is paid.

**To: Viktor Nikiforov**

_If your offer still stands, I'd like to go to the party._

"Add an emoji," Phichit says from over his shoulder. "And make it sound less like a formal business arrangement. Get rid of the period."

Yuuri hold his phone out of reach. "Why? This is how I text."

"All I'm asking is you spice it up."

"No."

"I swear to God, Yuuri, if you don't change it, I will tell Viktor you have a daddy kink."

That stalls Yuuri. His hand falls slack and he looks at Phichit imploringly. "Viktor wouldn't believe that."

Phichit laughs like the maniac he is. "Viktor is currently in a position where he will take any information he can get about you. Now change it."

"Fine," Yuuri growls.

**To: Viktor Nikiforov**

_I changed my mind. I'll see you at the party!!!_

Yuuri shows the text to Phichit. "Will this suffice, Your Majesty?"

Phichit nods as kingly as he possibly can. "Yes. I would prefer an emoji added on, but the exclamations points will do."

Yuuri scoffs as he presses send. "You're such an asshole."

"But I'm your asshole."

Phichit tries to go in for a hug, but Yuuri slips out from his clutches. "Don't touch me. Because of you, I'm going to end up taking care of drunk people all night, Viktor included. So even if he does want to hang out, he'll be drunk and I'd end up taking care of him. I don't want to go, Phichit." Yuuri's voice ends in a whine. 

"You just texted Viktor that you would."

And like it's been summoned, Yuuri's phone vibrates.

**From: Viktor Nikiforov**

_Yay!!! I'm so excited!!! I'll see you there!!!_ _♪_ _☆_ _＼_ _(^_ _０_ _^_ _＼_ _)_ _♪_ _(_ _／_ _^-^)_ _／_ _☆_ _♪_

 _"_ He's too excited," Yuuri mutters.

Unfortunately for Yuuri, Phichit hears him. "The boy he likes is going to a party. Who wouldn't be excited? God Yuuri, think it through."

Yuuri lets his mind skip over the first part of Phichit's words. It's a new tactic he's trying out. Just ignore anything and everything about Viktor having a crush on him. It works out great if he's not talking to Chris or Phichit or Viktor, so, to date, it has limited success, but Yuuri's hopeful. Even if somewhere in the back of his brain, he realizes it's hopeless, he's hopeful. 

"It's just a party. We see each other every day."

"But he invited you specially, and you said yes. It's a moment of personal triumph for him. Let him have this."

Yuuri shrugs. "I mean I will, but I just feel like every time we hang out together, especially in groups, I always end up taking care of everyone. I don't want to keep playing dad."

"That's the second time you've said that. Is that really how you feel?" Phichit's voice sounds distinctly strained.

"Yeah, essentially."

"Maybe I’m not far off on the whole daddy kink thing," Phichit whispers under his breath.

Yuuri's distracted by memories of the last drunk person he had taken care of which had been Minako after a particularly disappointing game of beer pong with Mari. Minako had tried to show him the dance to the Rite of Spring, which is something a drunk person should never try to do. Of course, it didn't help that Mari kept egging Minako on.

But he hears the word 'daddy' and well, isn't that word always a cause for concern?

Yuuri whips his head around. "What did you say?"

"I love you."

Yuuri shakes his head, disbelief written clear across his features. "No, you didn't. Now come one, what did you say?"

Phichit slaps a hand across his heart. "I just love you so much, Yuuri, and sometimes when I look at you I can't help but cry because I love you so much."

Phichit has tears in his eyes and Yuuri knows, KNOWS, that he learned it from Chris, and that alone makes his skin crawl. He wrinkles his nose in distaste. "Ugh, fine forget it. I don't care."

Yuuri knows he heard the word 'daddy', but decides maybe it's better to know because, well, isn't that word always a cause for concern?

* * *

 Yuuri can fell the bass thump through the floor and wonders for the tenth time how structurally sound the Russian dorms are. He'd ask someone, but he's pretty sure they're all deaf because the music's TOO LOUD. God, this is the worst. Why do people do this?

He's been here for 45 minutes, but the party only really started ten minutes ago, so per the pact rules, Yuuri has fifty minutes before he can leave. Of course, if his battery drains before, he can leave. But right now, he's fine. Well, mostly fine. He feels out of his element, but that's to be expected.

In the middle of Yuuri's musings, a red beast attacks him.

"Katuski!!! You're here!!! I'm sooooooo glad!!! I thought we'd never see each other again!!!" Mila's drunk. Like capital D Drunk. Yuuri didn't think Russians got drunk, but Mila is plastered. Now that he thinks about it, he remembers Mila had started taking shots the moment Georgi had started talking about Anya. Well, started talking is a loose statement, because Georgi literally never stops, but you know.

“We see each other in Lit everyday,” Yuuri’s stuck between laughing and genuine concern which results in an over exaggerated coo.

“But what if one day you’re not there?” Mila’s on the verge of tears as she says this, and Yuuri feels a strong surge of affection at her distraught expression.

“I won’t. I promise. Do you want some water? I think we should get some water.”

It’s a bit tough to go in search of water when Mila has literally molded herself to the left side of Yuuri’s body, but Yuuri limps on valiantly. Mila’s sobbing into his shoulder, going on about extreme hypotheticals that would prevent Yuuri from coming to class. One of those hypotheticals happens to be Yuuri falling down a well, and Yuuri wants to know why so many people think he’ll fall down a well. There’s only one functioning well on the island and he never goes near it.

Against the far wall, there are three tables buckling under the massive amounts of liquor and junk food (and a vegetable plate because they need the variety), and then under the table, almost like an after thought, are cases of water.

Yuuri manages to finagle Mila into a semi-comfortable sitting position while he tries to puncture the shrinkwrap covering the water. It’s proving to be a difficult task, but it’s not his fault his nails aren’t long. If he doesn’t cut them short, he ends up biting them. And long nails aren’t good for scratching.

Eventually his thumb manages to pop through and he begins to wrench it around until the hole is big enough for him to extract a water bottle. He’s just about got the hole to an appropriate size when Mila flops on top of him. He freezes at the initial contact, but forces himself to relax. Maybe Phichit is right. Maybe reading horror novels late at night aren’t a great idea.

“Hey Yuuri,” Mila’s whispering, her boozy breath tickling his ear, and God, if it isn’t uncomfortable.

He manages to suppress a shiver. “What?” As he says this, he realizes that Mila is Russian and Viktor is Russian, and that the Russians have each other’s backs. And Mila is really the cause of The Miscalculation™. And she’s drunk. All of these factors added together make Yuuri rather uncomfortable and suspicious.

“When I told Viktor that you liked him, he blushed, like, super red. And since he’s like vampire pale, it’s really obvious you know. He was, like, super excited. He squealed like a cat.”

Yuuri doesn’t have a lot of experience with cats. He mostly drives them off when they try to come sit by the hot springs in winter. But what he does know of cats squealing, if they do at all, is that they sound like a baby crying. And what kind of screwed up analogy is Mila trying to make here? Who squeals like that?

“That’s great,” And God, Yuuri can’t keep the condescension out of his voice, but he doesn’t want to deal with that. He can’t ignore Viktor’s feelings if people keep bringing them up. God!

He holds out an open water bottle to her. “Let’s drink some water.” He barely manages to keep from shoving the bottle in her mouth. Mila opens up her lips and drinks obediently while Yuuri holds the bottle for her. It reminds him of a baby being fed by its parent. He really is playing Dad tonight.

Mila manages to drink the entire bottle. When she’s done, she burps softly and then lies with her head on Yuuri’s shoulder. It’s a very quiet moment amidst the noise, and Yuuri feels some of the white static that’s been building up in his body quell.

Yuuri allows himself to be Mila’s pillow for a full ten minutes before he hears a soft snore come from Mila. He glances down without moving his head to try and look at Mila. She looks like she’s out for the night. Which might be a good thing. Yuuri knows that Mila stays up late to study. She probably needs to sleep. Just preferably not on his shoulder.

Yuuri slowly makes to move himself away from the sleeping girl. It’s proving to be harder than he thought because Sleeping Mila is adamant about remaining on Yuuri’s shoulder. Every movement he makes away, she follows him. He tries to place his palm underneath her head and gently lowers her down to the floor, but she slings one of her hands up and grasps his hand like her life depends on it.

It’s while he’s trying to free his hand before it turns purple, that Viktor finds him. Excuse him, DRUNK Viktor finds him. DRUNK Viktor is completely hammered.

“YUUUURRRRIII KATSUKIIIIIIIIIIIII, THE AMAZING FIGURE SKATER!”

And he is yelling, very loud, right next to Yuuri’s ear. Yuuri sways to the right to get away, but he’s holding Mila, well, Mila’s holding him, and it throws off his balance enough for him to fall to the ground, right on top of her. In what could potentially be seen as a suggestive position.

DRUNK Viktor’s not having that.

He bodily flings Yuuri away from her, all while shouting, “GET OFF MY YUURI, YOU FIEND!”

Yuuri has time to think _Wow he’s plastered_ , before he does something about all this yelling. He grasps onto DRUNK Viktor’s upper arm to stop him from waving his arms around wildly. As to why DRUNK Viktor is waving his arms around wildly in the first place, Yuuri has no idea.

“Viktor, Viktor, hey, hey, hey. Let’s have some water.”

DRUNK Viktor stops swinging his arms when he hears Yuuri speak, and looks over at him with big puppy dog eyes. Maybe this was a mistake.

DRUNK Viktor throws himself onto Yuuri. “YUUUUURRRRRIIIIIII! I MISSED YOU!!! I WAS SO SCARED WHEN I COULDN’T FIND YOU!!”

Yuuri looks around uncomfortably to make sure no one’s watching. They are all drunk beyond measure, and DRUNK Viktor’s yelling isn’t really loud in context of the bass-heavy music playing.

He awkwardly starts patting DRUNK Viktor’s back as he tries to think of how to get out of this. He needs to get DRUNK Viktor to drink water, first of all, and then second, is maybe to make him throw-up depending on how much alcohol he’s had. Maybe he should actually make him throw up first and then water.

DRUNK Viktor at this point has been reduced to mumbling into Yuuri’s shoulder. Yuuri lightly pats his cheek. Briefly he thinks _his skin’s so soft_ before he shuts that train of thought down. This is not the time nor will there ever be the time. There are more important things to focus on.

“Hey Viktor, how much would you say that you’ve had to drink?”

DRUNK Viktor’s still mumbling into his shoulder, but he perks up at Yuuri’s voice. He turns up to look at Yuuri. He smiles lazily. “You’re so pretty, Yuuri.”

Yuuri ignores this. He has a strategy, and it will work. It will work, but only if everyone else agrees to play along. No one’s playing along yet, but Yuuri’s hopeful. Maybe unrealistically so, but it’s all he has.

“Drinking, Viktor, How much?”

DRUNK Viktor closes his eyes and whines. “I don’t know, Yuuri. Chris gave me a shot, and then Mila gave me three shots, then Georgi and I took shots, and then I found some juice so I drank some cups of that. That doesn’t really count though, since it’s not alcohol.”

Yuuri is 1000% sure that the juice was not just juice. But that doesn’t really matter right now. What does matter is that DRUNK Viktor has ingested an ungodly amount of alcohol and should probably vomit whether he wants to or not.

And the only good place to vomit is the bathroom, which Yuuri wishes wasn’t the case. He’s only been in the dorm bathroom once, but it wasn’t the best experience. It had been during the week the stomach flu had swept through the school. It had looked like a battle zone and smelled like a sewer. Yuuri’s not keen to repeat the experience, but Viktor will be miserable if he doesn’t get rid of some the alcohol in his stomach.

Oh the things he’ll do for his friends.

Yuuri slides his hand down to around DRUNK Viktor’s waist and pins him tightly to his side as he begins to walk towards the bathroom. “Let’s go sit in the bathroom and talk. It’s quieter.” Yuuri doesn’t hear anything from DRUNK Viktor, so he looks down to find DRUNK Viktor staring avidly at the buttons on his uniform.

Yuuri’s going to take this as a blessing in disguise and begins to walk faster. The sooner they get to the bathroom, the sooner it’s over, the sooner he can go to bed. It has to be close to the hour mark.

The bathroom is disgusting as Yuuri knew it would be. It smells like the dead, and there’s water on the floor that Yuuri is pretty sure isn’t water. Perfect.

He slowly eases DRUNK Viktor to the floor by one of the toilets. It’s not clean, but Yuuri figures DRUNK Viktor isn’t going to care.

Well, DRUNK Viktor cares a little because he briefly slumps over the toilet before flinging himself back against the wall in the next instant. Yuuri figures it has to smell pretty terrible.

“Yuuri, I’m going to die,” DRUNK Viktor moans as he rolls his head along the wall to press his cheek against the cool tile.

“I think that’s very unlikely.”

“No, Yuuri. It’s true. I’m going to die.” DRUNK Viktor tries to give Yuuri a strong look to show his seriousness, but it’s lost in translation a little with his face smushed against the wall.

Yuuri furrows his brow. He’s not really sure what to do in this situation, so he settles for a rather unconvincing, “That is not true.”

“It’s true Yuuri, we can’t deny the inevitable. So I need to tell you something. I think you’re really great, and I’m glad we could become friends. If I had more time, I think we could be more.”

Okay, that’s a little too much. Yuuri needs to nip this in the bud. He waddles forward from where’s he’s been crouching and pushes DRUNK Viktor back towards the toilet. DRUNK Viktor groans as Yuuri pushes him, but Yuuri’s determined to get him back over the toilet. He’s convinced that one more whiff of the toilet will have DRUNK Viktor vomiting.

And it works. DRUNK Viktor’s barely back over the toilet before he’s retching into the toilet. Yuuri focuses on the nape of DRUNK Viktor’s neck and rubs soothing circles into DRUNK Viktor’s back.

There’s no end to the vomit. Yuuri feels like DRUNK Viktor’s been vomiting for days. How is this possible? How much did he drink? Yuuri’s sure DRUNK Viktor’s vomited enough alcohol to take down an elephant.

Eventually he does stop, but he looks much more miserable than when he began.

“Yuuri,” he whines. His voice is cracking slightly. His throat is probably raw from vomiting, and Yuuri feels a twinge of pity. DRUNK Viktor sounds miserable.

“Viktor, let’s go to your room okay?”

DRUNK Viktor blushes up to the tip of his ears. “My room? I don’t think so. It’s a real mess right now. We should go somewhere else.”

Yuuri is very tired. It’s been a long day and an even longer night. He doesn’t have time for DRUNK Viktor to be nervous over something that will not happen.

“I won’t go in your room, but I think you need to go to bed. Doesn’t sleep sound good right now?”

DRUNK Viktor nods slowly, still red in the face, as though he doesn’t quite believe what Yuuri’s saying.

Yuuri doesn’t fucking have time for this.

He halls DRUNK Viktor up from where he’s slouched over the toilet and begins to frog march him out of the bathroom and down the hall. He thanks every deity in existence that students have their names on the door because he’s not entirely sure that DRUNK Viktor is willing to help him in his quest.

Yuuri finds Viktor Nikiforov’s name under Georgi Popovich’s at the end of the hall. He suppresses a grimace. Being Georgi’s roommate is its own kind of torture.

DRUNK Viktor’s taken to lolling his head on Yuuri’s shoulder and muttering again. He doesn’t do anything when Yuuri opens the door, thankfully it’s unlocked, and tries to finagle DRUNK Viktor through the door without going in himself.

But that’s really hard when DRUNK Viktor is trying to cling onto the doorframe with his feet. “No, Yuuri, I don’t want to you to see my room.”

Yuuri begins to actively push DRUNK Viktor in through the door crack. ”I’m not going to if you go in right now, Viktor.”

DRUNK Viktor suddenly stands up straight and looks Yuuri in the eye. “If you promise, I’ll go in now and go to sleep.”

Still surprised by the sudden change in DRUNK(?) Viktor, Yuuri instinctively replies, “And drink water.”

“And drink water,” DRUNK(?) Viktor agrees.

“Okay.”

DRUNK(?) Viktor nods one more time, and without breaking eye contact steps into his room and closes the door.

Yuuri stupidly stands in front of the closed door for a second before shaking his head disbelievingly. What  just happened? DRUNK(?) Viktor just acted like he was completely sober after a brutal hour of typical sloppy drinking behavior.

It takes maybe two (three) seconds for Yuuri to decide that there’s no point in rationalizing drunk behavior. All he really cares about is being able to go to bed and making sure Stuart doesn’t make his way into Yuuri’s boxers.

DRUNK(?) Viktor is not his problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phichit's hamsters get their names from the main character of The King and The Skater, Arthur Stuart, and then Anna is the main character of the movie/musical, The King and I.
> 
>  


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Seven Wonders of Other Yuri

Sometimes Yuuri's anxiety flares for no reason, and he needs to hide away for a bit. When that happens, he goes to Other Yuri's room. Phichit does not handle anxiety attacks well. He tends to hover around Yuuri like a mother hen and that usually makes it worse. Other Yuri says nothing and does nothing. He just sits in the chair at his desk working, while Yuuri lies on the bed. It's where they are right now.

"You don't have to skip class, Yuri. I can stay here alone." This is part of the ritual. Yuuri always tries to get him to go to class, Other Yuri says no in his own special way.

"And have you mess up my room with your pathetic fashion sense? Please, I need to make sure the room's aesthetic remains balanced."

Yuuri turns his face away from Other Yuri into the pillow to hide his smile. That's a new one, and the most far fetched. Other Yuri's room is a collection of gray and tiger print, and Yuuri's wearing the school uniform which is black. And in Yuuri's unprofessional opinion, the dark gray of Other Yuri's bedsheets matches his black uniform pretty well, so...

Yuuri turns to face Other Yuri again. "What are you working on?"

"I'm doing a group project. I can't let those imbeciles in my class bring down my grade."

"Group projects are supposed the teach people how to work together and promote bonding."

"Group projects were invented for the submissive idiots of the world. The only time I would ever be working with idiots like this is when they're my underlings."

Yuuri sighs dramatically. "And of course I am one of these submissive idiots, destined to always be working under someone. I should have expected it, of course, since I always do group work the way it's supposed to be done."

Other Yuri throws a spare mechanical pencil at him. It narrowly misses his eye."It is obvious when it's pointed out to you, isn't it? But under the right direction maybe you can become somewhat useful. Start copying down these English verbs."

Yuuri dutifully gets up and begins copying them down. "Shouldn't you be doing this with your actual group mates?"

"No! The only reason that I'm letting you do it is because I'm here to make sure that you don't screw it up."

"You can make your partners work in front of you."

"And have them infect me with their stupidity? Come on, Yuuri, I know you're not that idiotic."

Yuuri can't really say anything to that. Other Yuri, due to bungling on the administration's part, had been put in a lower-level English class despite the fact he's a diplomat's son, which should put him in a special set of classes along with Phichit and Chris. The special classes are full of other level-head, ambitious students focused on their grades. The lower-level classes are not quite the opposite of that, but are close enough. The students are decidedly less motivated, and tend to dick around. For someone who has as short a fuse as Other Yuri it is a literal Hell. It's one of the Seven Wonders of Other Yuri as to how Other Yuri has not yet murdered every single one of classmates.

Yuuri actually has a bet with Phichit on who Other Yuri's just going to snap at one day. Yuuri's bet six dinners on JJ because Other Yuri can't even look at him without scowling and muttering Russian obscenities under his breath. Phichit bet on Otabek because Other Yuri's very confused about his feelings for the other boy and that's most likely to manifest itself in misdirected anger towards Otabek.

It was in that moment that Yuuri figured out that Phichit's been holding out on him. No, holding out is the wrong phrase. Phichit has been  _hustling_ him. That bastard.

Yuuri is not going to win this bet.

It's a few minutes of silent writing and Yuuri finds the remnants of his anxiety dissipating at the mundane, repetitive task of copying down verbs. He feels his shoulders relax as he gets lulled by the soft  _scrtch_ of the pencil against the paper.

And then he feels something furry brush his leg.

Everybody in Japan probably hears the yelp that escapes Yuuri's mouth. He jumps up, bangs his knees on the desk dislodging everything, and falls back on the bed, clutching his knees and whimpering in pain. The metal bar that serves as the desk frame was right about his knees. He's dying. He has never known a greater pain in his life!

Other Yuri watches him with a disinterested look on his face. After a couple of minutes of watching Yuuri curled up in the fetal position, Other Yuri throws his eraser at him. He scoffs when Yuuri flinches away from it. "You're so weak!"

NOT NOW, OTHER YURI!

Yuuri ignores Other Yuri in favor of rolling over to the edge to see what monster attacked him. He comes face to face with a blue-eyed cat. Yuuri blinks at it stupidly for a minute. The cat doesn't blink at all in order to establish his dominance. When it's established, the cat turns away and flicks Yuuri in the face with his tail before going onto what Yuuri now recognizes as a cat bed.

"That's a cat."

Other Yuri gives him a scathing look and points at his bed. "And that's a bed. I'm glad you have the recognition ability of a 3-year-old child."

Clearly this isn't as big as problem for Other Yuri as it is Yuuri. 

"Pets aren't allowed in the dorms."

"Where does it say that?"

"In the Student Handbook."

"We don't have a student handbook."

Yuuri points to a spiral book wedged under one of the desk legs to stabilize it. "It's the book right here."

Other Yuri looks at it briefly before grabbing the shirt hanging off the back of his chair and dropping it on top of the book so that it's out of sight. "Well, it's a stupid rule. Potya isn't like other dumb cats. He's better than them."

Yuuri's like 95% sure that administration's not going to care that Potya's better than other cats. But he's also not sure why he's arguing against it. Phichit's kept a minimum of three hamsters (and on one occasion a rat) in his room since freshman year. It's not like he's going to go tell administration that there's a cat in Other Yuri's room.

"What are you going to do if someone finds Potya?"

Other Yuri gives him a look that says "are you stupid". Yuuri's been getting this look a lot lately. "Like I'm stupid enough to let that happen. Watch this." He turns towards  Potya. "Potya! Viktor's coming!"

Potya, with all the grace in the world, gets up, walks over and slides under the bed. She doesn't make a sound the entire time. Other Yuri throws a blanket over the cat bed. In seconds, the room is entirely cat free. Yuuri's low-key impressed.

Other Yuri smirks at him. "Any other stupid questions?"

"'Viktor's coming?"

Other Yuri scowls. "The damned fool would never leave if he knew I kept a cat in here. I don't need him butting into my life anymore than he does."

Well that's a sentiment shared by both of them. Yuuri's not sure if his anxiety could take any more attention from Viktor. Luckily, Viktor's been avoiding him since the party, and while it makes him a little disappointed, he figures in the long run that it's probably for the best.

"That's fair." 

Yuuri picks up his pencil and begins copying down the verbs again. He's got twenty minutes until next period starts. He might as well be productive.

An unbroken ice pack is tossed on top of his hands. He looks at it stupidly, and man, is he doing that a lot today. He looks up at Other Yuri questioningly.

Other Yuri blushes and scowls. "I don't want Viktor to bitch at me for hurting his precious Yuuri."

Yuuri smiles softly.

* * *

Viktor's been avoiding Yuuri. He knows it's a really shitty thing to do, but he doesn't know what else to do. When he had woken up on Saturday morning with a killer hangover, he couldn't remember anything. It was only when Chris gave him a lascivious wink and said "I saw Yuuri walking you to your room last night. Nice going, man!" that he freaked out.

He knew it was a stupid idea to take shots with Mila before the party began, but he was nervous about talking to Yuuri. Everyone knows parties are great stepping stones for dating and the like. It was the most high-stake environment Viktor was going to be in with Yuuri and so he took a few shots to calm his nerves. Who knew it would backfire?

He has no idea what he did, but Yuuri wasn't in his room when he woke up, so that meant Yuuri left, but why did he leave? Was it something Viktor did? Did Viktor do something terrible and Yuuri leave promising himself to never talk to Viktor again? Did Viktor give Yuuri the best night of his life and Yuuri leave because he was so overwhelmed? Did Viktor try to push Yuuri into a well?

The possibilities are endless.  

The only logical thing to do then is avoid Yuuri like he's the plague.

And it's really easy. Yuuri's not even trying to seek him out, and in a matter of days, it's like they were never even friends. Viktor doesn't want that. He genuinely likes Yuuri as a person and as a friend and as a crush. He doesn't want to let it die, but he can't go up and talk to Yuuri. What if he truly did something awful and despicable? No, no. The ball is firmly in Yuuri' court.

This goes on for a week until Chris and Phichit end up cornering him in an empty art room. An empty, unused art room. Viktor's hands slide through an inch of dust. It's so gross. He doesn't want his hands covered in it. Quickly he runs his hands down Chris' uniform jacket.

Chris smirks at him, "Viktor, I know you're needy, but we're not alone-" he looks down at his jacket at the two thick stripes of grey "-WHAT THE FUCK, VIK! It's like every fucking dust particle is the world is on my jacket!"

Phichit howls with laughter until Chris swipes another hand on the counter and facepalms Phichit. Phichit's breathing in when Chris' hand makes contact, so half of that dust makes it up his nose which causes the worst sneeze attack known to man. Each sneeze wrack's Phichit's lithe frame until Phichit's falling into an easel that knocks down another easel and that knocks down another easel. And so the trend continues until everything in the room is somehow knocked down including Viktor who was tackled by Chris.

Viktor's breathing hard after Chris knocks the wind out of him. When he finally catches his breath, he looks the mess that's been created. "Who the fuck lines everything up like that? This was a mess waiting to happen."

Phichit nods. "Yeah, I know. I can't believe this was all your fault."

Viktor balks. "This wasn't my fault. You're the one that knocked everything down!"

"You're the one that made Chris hit me with dust!"

"I don't control Chris!"

"Well, you have my heart, Viktor-"

"NOT NOW CHRIS!"

"Yeah, Chris, not now."

"Phichit, I am willing to hurt you."

"I want to remind that we're not here so you can hurt me."

And it's that single sentence that gets everything back on track. Chris turns back to Viktor, a secret, delighted smile on his face.

"So Viktor-" Oh God, why does Chris like to draw everything out, "-Phichit and I have noticed something rather interesting-" Chris never uses the word "interesting" correctly, "-You haven't been hanging out with Yuuri-" Yes, that is correct, "-In fact, you've been avoiding him-" Dramatic finger pointing, "-And we need to know why for the sake of the greater good." Viktor really doubts it's for the greater good even though Yuuri is kind of great.

Since they're Yuuri's friends though, Viktor guesses they have a point. "I'm afraid I did something bad to Yuuri on the night of the party." Viktor covers his face in shame. God, it sounds so much worse out loud!

Phichit and Chris blink dumbly at him.

"You're staying away from him because you think you did something bad?"

Viktor nods, face still hidden behind his hands.

Phichit and Chris share a look. Viktor's got to be kidding them.

"Viktor, you woke up with Georgi in the room and fully clothed."

"So?"

Chris sighs. Wow, Viktor is not getting this. Phichit tries to help.

"Yuuri slept in my room for the night."

"So?"

Phichit and Chris share another look. Viktor is so dumb sometimes.

"Viktor, there was no way you could've done anything to him, and Yuuri would've told me if you did something. I'm his soundboard. Everything that goes through that cute, little head of his, bounces off of me."

"He does have a cute, little head."

"It's the cheeks. They're so pudgy and soft."

"Guys! Focus. Viktor, you did nothing to hurt Yuuri, so there's no reason to avoid him."

"Okay, but now I've been avoiding him too long to continue our friendship."

Phichit holds up both hands. "This is amazing. You've almost reached Yuuri's level of overthinking, but you need to calm down. I am 1000% sure Yuuri will not care that you've gone this long without talking to him. Other Yuri once did not talk to him for a month, and they're still great friends. I promise you; Yuuri will not care."

"Why didn't Yurio talk to him for a month?"

Phichit shrugs. "No idea, it's one of the Seven Wonders of Other Yuri."

Viktor's not going to question that because really, questioning Yurio is useless endeavor. Viktor once asked him why he heard meowing from his room and all he got was a kick in the shin, so...

Viktor thinks it through. Maybe he is overthinking it. It wouldn't be the first time and every time he ended up accidentally making eye contact with Yuuri, Yuuri only look confused and slightly amused, but never angry. Maybe they can be friends again!

Viktor rises from the floor like a phoenix from the ashes. "We can be friends again!"

"Never stopped being friends,Vik."

"We can be friends again!"

Chris turns to Phichit. "He's not listening to me."

"He isn't," Phichit agrees.

Chris starts pushing Viktor to the door. "Okay buddy, let's go find Yuuri, so we can clear this up."

"We're pretty dusty, man." Phichit gestures to the stripes on Chris' jacket and the handprint on his face.

"You're right. We'll clean up and then go find Yuuri."

* * *

 Yuuri's sitting outside on a bench enjoying the sun. It's been a really cloudy month, so this is really nice. This has been the longest week of his life! Four papers and one pop quiz from Hell all conglomerated to kill Yuuri in this one week. All that stands between him and his weekend are three periods. Other Yuri and Phichit are coming over for dinner and video games, and he cannot wait!

He's so enraptured with his own daydreams that he doesn't hear Viktor walk up. Viktor softly clears his throat.

Yuuri's head pops up and he finds himself very pleased to see Viktor, but he's got to play it cool. He settles for a small smile. "Hey Viktor."

"Good day, Yuuri Katsuki." Viktor's voice is grave and serious, better suited for funeral than a school yard. 

Yuuri's face falls into confusion. What the fuck is going on here? 

"What's up?"

"I was wondering if I could join you on the bench."

It looks like Viktor's not going to drop the formalities any time soon. Yuuri internally sighs. He's not really one for change, and Viktor's acting like this is their first time meeting. Does Yuuri want to try and think this one out? Does he really want to try and figure out why Viktor's being so weird right now? On any other day, yes. But Yuuri's lucky he can even think at all right now, so he's just going to let this one slide.

"Yeah, sure. Go ahead."

Viktor sits precariously on the edge of the bench, six inches away from Yuuri. Everything about his body language suggests that he's incredibly uncomfortable. His knees are smashed together, fingers curled tightly into fists onto go his thighs, his shoulders are so high they're practically touching his ears, and his bottom lip is clamped firmly behind his top teeth.

"Are you okay, Viktor?" Yuuri asks softly. He doesn't want to somehow offend Viktor, but he figures the best way is to be direct.

"I'm great! Why wouldn't I be fantastic right now? I'm GREAT!" Viktor rushes this all out in one breath and the highest pitched voice Yuuri has ever heard, which is an accomplishment because Yuuri's heard Minako sing.

Yuuri nods along. Viktor is not fine right now, but Yuuri doesn't know if they're good enough friends for him to pry into what's bothering Viktor. He doesn't think so especially since Viktor's been avoiding him for so long. That's not really what friends do, he thinks. To be fair, Other Yuri ignored him for a month and they're still good friends, but Yuuri's not sure his experiences with Other Yuri are applicable in any other case. In some ways, Other Yuri is one of his own Seven Wonders.

"Okay. That's good. What are your plans for the weekend?"

Viktor slaps his hands to cover his face. Yuuri looks over alarmed at the sudden change in behavior.

"Oh! You've caught me, Yuuri! I am not okay."

Yuuri's not really sure he caught Viktor in anything, but clearly Viktor can't be reasoned with right now. So Yuuri's just going to try and sit back for this one and see what happens.

"What's wrong?"

Viktor's hands are still covering his face so everything comes out muffled, so Yuuri only catches about half of it. 

"...DRUNK...SOILED...BOTHERED...CHRIS...RUINED...RUINED...SCARED...AVOIDED...BAD. I'm sorry."

Just given the few words that Viktor scream-shouts during his muffled mumbling, which isn't the weirdest thing that Yuuri's ever heard, Yuuri pretty quickly figures out that Viktor thought he did something stupid and avoided Yuuri because he was embarrassed and he's very sorry about it.

Yuuri laughs lightly. It's kind of cute that Viktor was so concerned he ruined their friendship. Yuuri's friends with Other Yuri, it'll take a lot for Yuuri to be offended. And Yuuri means a lot.

"It's fine, Viktor. Its actually kind of funny. I took you to your room, but you wouldn't let me in. I probably left you around midnight."

"So you don't hate me?" Viktor's slowly lowered his hands until they're clutched again in his lap.

"I don't think I could ever hate you, Viktor." If Yuuri's brain wasn't so fried, he probably wouldn't have been so honest, but as it stands, he can't bring himself to care. It's the truth. Viktor is considerate, kind, funny, and in general, just a really good guy.

Viktor breathes out like he's been holding it for decades. He clutches at his heart. "Oh God! Thank you! I promise that I won't ever abuse our friendship again."

These are some pretty strong words that Viktor's throwing around. Words that Yuuri wouldn't use to characterize what's happening at all.

"Were you really that surprised when I said I wouldn't hate you?"

Viktor shakes his head. "Not at all, but I figured if I was going to prepare myself to talk to you, I should prepare for the worst."

Yuuri feels a little attacked. Hearing it out loud makes it sound like what it is: the words of someone who is unconfident. But this is a Yuuri Strategy™. It works for Yuuri, but it doesn't suit Viktor who's always so cheerful and confident. Yuuri wants to fix this.

"I promise you, Viktor. You won't ever have to worry about losing my friendship."

Viktor smiles softly at him. "Thank you, Yuuri."

Yuuri feels his heart speed up at the uncharacteristic softness. He coughs to try and hide the blush he's sure is spreading across his cheeks. "Uh, no problem, Viktor. I'm glad we're friends."

Viktor smile widens into its usual sunny smile. "Yeah, me too."

Yuuri fakes another coughing fit and looks forward. He can't deal with looking at Viktor right now. Viktor, now very concerned, begins to pat Yuuri's back to try and help. It's this patting that serves as a catalyst for a real coughing fit. 

Viktor lifts his hand in alarm when the coughing gets louder and deeper. 

"Yuuri! Are you okay?"

Yuuri finally manages to quell his coughing, but not before he starts to tear up. He sits straight up and looks up at Viktor as he wipes his eyes. Viktor's face radiates care and concern. Yuuri turns to face forward with a small shake of his head.

Man, Viktor Nikiforov sure is something else. 


End file.
